Blackwing
by Ahlinujum
Summary: Petualangan Olivier, seorang petarung jarak dekat Bellato berkemampuan di bawah rata-rata yang mendambakan kebebasan. Dalam petualangannya Ia menemukan pengalaman-pengalaman baru sekaligus bagian dari masa lalunya yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali. Selamat menikmati cerita!
1. Prologue

**Novus**

Planet yang kaya akan sumber daya sedang diperebutkan oleh tiga bangsa. Tambang Crag yang terletak di tengah planet merupakan sumber daya yang terbesar yang mampu memberi kemakmuran kepada tiga bangsa yang sedang bertarung, yaitu Accretia, Bellato, dan Cora.

**Accretia** adalah bangsa cyborg yang tingga di planet yang kering, panas, dan gersang. Pada awalnya Accretia adalah manusia, namun karena para peneliti menemukan ide baru untuk bertahan hidup di planet yang keadaannya sangat brutal tersebut, seluruh badan orang-orang Accretia diganti menjadi besi, namun otaknya masih digunakan untuk menggerakkan badannya. Dengan badan seperti itu, mereka tidak perlu makan maupun minum, hanya nutrisi untuk otaknya yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka. Mereka merupakan bangsa dengan pola pikir rasional, tidak menerima apapun yang bersifat mistis/irasional sehingga mereka tidak bisa melakukan segala jenis force/magic. Mereka memiliki senjata penghancur massal yang bernama launcher. Accretia tidak bisa menggunakan magic/force namun memiliki senjata 'grenade launcher' yang digunakan untuk memberi debuff pada lawan dan juga bisa digunakan untuk _cure_ sesama Accretia. Launcher dari Accretia merupakan senjata penghancur yang sangat menakutkan, ditambah lagi dengan Siege Kit yang berfungsi untuk menambah kemampuan launcher seperti meningkatkan kecepatan serangan atau meningkatkan serangan, dengan kelemahan Accretia yang memakai Siege Kit tidak bisa bergerak. Seorang Accretia pada awalnya mampu hidup selama 250 tahun, namun ketika otaknya dipindahkan ke tubuh besi, seorang Accretia dapat bertahan hidup selama mungkin hingga otaknya tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya yang merupakan perintah-perintah dalam bentuk data. (250 tahun waktu Novus = 2250 bulan waktu Bumi)

**Bellato** merupakan bangsa evolusi dari manusia. Seluruh Bellato memiliki postur tubuh yang pendek dikarenakan oleh planet koloni mereka yang memiliki gaya gravitasi tinggi. Namun karena gravitasi tinggi inilah yang membuat kemampuan fisik mereka menjadi kuat. Bellato memiliki robot besar untuk membantu mereka dalam peperangan, bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dari Accretia, yang bernama Massive Armor Unit (MAU). Massive Armor Unit ini adalah senjata pamungkas dari Bellato Union. MAU memiliki armor dan damage yang sangat tinggi. Kelemahan MAU adalah biaya yang sangat tinggi serta waktu pembuatannya yang cukup lama. Ada dua tipe MAU yaitu tipe Goliath (jarak dekat, pertahanan sangat tinggi, serangan sedang) dan Catapult (jarak jauh, pertahanan sedang, serangan sangat tinggi). Para Bellato juga bisa menggunakan magic/force untuk membantu dalam perang. Force yang digunakan oleh Bellato adalah force suci yang berfungsi untuk memberi bantuan pertahanan kepada patriot sesama bangsa. Umur rata-rata orang Bellato adalah 200 tahun waktu Novus, setara 150 tahun waktu Bumi (9 bulan x 200 = 1800 bulan dibanding waktu Bumi 12 x 200 = 2400 bulan).

**Cora** adalah bangsa yang percaya dengan adanya Dewa DECEM yang menciptakan alam ini. Mereka percaya untuk menjaga ciptaan DECEM dari segala jenis kerusakan adalah tugas dari DECEM untuk bangsa Cora. Untuk melaksanakan tugasnya itu bangsa Cora diberkati dengan kekuatan magic/force tinggi dan penyihir-penyihir mereka bisa memanggil makhluk yang bernama Animus. Konon animus merupakan pembantu dari DECEM sendiri. Ada empat jenis Animus yang bisa dipanggil oleh penyihir Cora. Inanna adalah animus yang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan patriot Cora, dengan mengorbankan nyawa-nya. Paimon adalah animus dengan tingkat pertahanan yang luar biasa tinggi yang bertugas untuk melindungi patriot Cora. Hecate adalah animus tipe serang. Dengan serangan forcenya, serangan dari Hecate kerap menimbulkan efek stun pada lawan. Isis adalah animus tipe pembantu. Memiliki serangan tertinggi dari ketiga animus lainnya dan yang paling sering digunakan oleh para Grazier patriot Cora. Cora sanggup hidup hingga 200 tahun waktu Novus. Sebanding dengan 'saudaranya', bangsa Bellato . Yang membedakannya hanya proses penuaan pada tubuh bangsa Cora lebih lambat sehingga kebanyakan Cora memiliki penampilan yang sedikit lebih awet muda. Namun dalam hal kemampuan kedua bangsa tersebut seimbang.

Ketiga bangsa tersebut telah melakukan pertarungan yang tak berujung ini selama beberapa generasi. Setiap 3 bulan sekali ada peperangan tiga bangsa di Tambang Crag. Perang yang dinamakan Chip War ini berlangsung selama 4 jam pada tanggal 1 bulan ke-1, ke-4, dan ke-7, di mana setiap tahunnya Novus mengitari Lumen (matahari dari planet Novus) dalam kurun waktu 9 bulan. Setiap bangsa memiliki Chip yang terletak di selatan, barat, timur laut Crag Mine, masing-masing milik Accretia, Bellato, dan Cora secara berurutan. Ketiga bangsa tersebut berusaha untuk merebut salah satu Chip bangsa lain dan dikirim di tengah tambang untuk menguasai tambang selama dua bulan. Jika perebut chip gagal mengirim chip yang telah dikuasai maka jatah menambang hanya berlaku selama satu bulan. Jika berhasil, beberapa menit setelah mengirimkan chip lawan ke tengah tambang, akan muncul raksasa benama HolyStoneKeeper yang menjaga bangsa yang menang Chip War menambang. Selama satu jam HolyStoneKeeper masih belum memiliki kekuatan dan bisa 'dibunuh' oleh bangsa lain. Jika HolyStoneKeeper 'mati' dalam kurun waktu ini, bangsa pemenang chip war tidak bisa menambang karena HolyStoneKeeper tidak mengirimkan sumber daya tambang dari inti planet. Setelah 15 Chip War telah dilewati, pemilihan Archon akan dilakukan. Archon adalah dewan atau Jendral perang yang memiliki kewenangan yang tinggi dalam bidang militer di planet Novus.

**Main Characters**

**Accretia Empire**

Sanctus : karakter penting dalam cerita. Merupakan karakter warrior terkuat di Accretia. Accretia ini memegang peran penting cerita ini, kunci dari cerita adalah masa lalu dari Accretia ini karena memiliki hubungan baik dengan bangsa lain entah dengan Bellato atau Cora. Kode unit Sanctus adalah APR-LIUS

Lucian : Striker bersenjatakan relic flame thrower Inferno. Unit ini merupakan salah satu striker dengan damage terbesar di Accretia. Mantan Archon Accretia pada periode sebelum interitio (Archin Accretia pada masa kini). Accretia ini mencurigai gelagat Sanctus. Kode unit : REF-YCUL

**Bellato Union**

Olivier Swifttail : karakter utama dalam cerita. Berserker tingkat elite yang sudah mejadi yatim piatu sejak lahir. Dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Portelumier. Untuk sekelas prajurit tingkat elit dia bisa digolongkan sebagai prajurit yang lemah.

Rivoile Ailenor : Tim Pembantu Bellato dgn profesi Berserker pada generasi sebelum cerita dimulai. Sangat lihai dan gesit dalam pertempuran saking lihainya ia sanggup melumpuhkan atau membuat tidak sadar pada hampir semua musuhnya 'instead of simply takes their lives away'. Tujuannya adalah mengejar kedamaian di dunia ini.

**Holy Alliance Cora**

Aphrodita Carolinus : Grazier tingkat elite dengan status kebangsaan tinggi karena keluarganya merupaka keluarga ternama di Planet Cora. Sangat berbakat namun kepribadiannya yang sangat lunak (iba) sering membawanya dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan.


	2. 1 - Penerus

**Penerus**

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh pendek namun tegap sedang berdiri di area padang pasir yang luas. Laki-laki itu adalah anggota tim pembantu dari Bellato Union, ia sedang mengatur formasi untuk berpatroli dan melindungi patriot-patriot tingkat expert yang sedang melakukan quest di Gurun Sette. Ada 11 orang yang dipimpin olehnya. Setelah semuanya selesai diatur ia mulai memberi kode untuk bergerak kepada tim patroli itu. Pasukan yang dipimpin ini terdiri dari 3 orang warrior (1 Berserker 2 Shield Miller), 2 Hidden Soldier, 4 Armor Rider, 2 Holy Chandra, dan 1 Mental Smith. Mereka bergerak menuju bukit dan menemui patriot-patriot Bellato tingkat expert. Di sana pasukan-pasukan level expert itu memberi hormat pada tim patroli itu.

"Ah ini membawa kembali memori masa-masa lemahku." Gumam sang anggota dewan Bellato sambil membalas hormat pasukan-pasukan mudanya.

"Semangatlah patriot-patriot kebanggaan Bellato, para penerus bangsa, masa depan kalianlah yang akan membawa Bellato Union pada kejayaan." Katanya dengan dengan suara pelan namun tidak kehilangan nada yang menunjukkan wibawanya. Ia menutup matanya serta tersenyum lebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, hanya memperlihatkan sedikit giginya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kelak aku akan menjadi sekuat Maximus Rivoile! Aku akan menjadi berserker dan menjadi anggota dewan yang sanggup membawa Bellato menuju kejayaan!" Gumamnya pelan sambil memandang pasukan patroli yang lambat laun sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya lagi.

"Jangan ngaco kau, buat jadi berserker aja udah makan umurmu 5 tahun hahaha." Ledek temannya yang mendengar perkatan si pemimpi itu. Ditepuknya beberapa kali pundak si pemimpi tadi.

"Tolong salah satu dari kalian nyalakan alat scan, alat milikku sedang delay." Perintah Rivoile kepada anggota tim patroli dengan kalem. Si Mental Smith pun mengeluarkan radar dari inventori transdimensionalnya.

*tut tut, zring zring zring

"Maximus Rivoile, kami menemukan beberapa titik merah di arah timur laut Reruntuhan Sette! Nampaknya mereka adalah pasukan Accretia yang akan menuju tempat ini (Bukit Sette)." Lapor sang Mental Smith.

"Baiklah, siapkan mental dan senjata kalian, siapkan juga perlengkapan seperti amunisi, overdrive potion, dan yang lainnya! Kita akan melakukan tarian selamat datang kepada 'tamu' kita.." Teriak Rivoile dengan penuh semangat. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang berwarna kuning menyala diselimuti aura-aura seperti listrik di sekitar pedang itu. Diangkatlah pedang kebanggannya itu setinggi mungkin. Orasi dan gesturnya barusan memompa semangat rekan-rekannya.

Laporan dari Mental Smith tadi benar, selang 5 menit setelah tim patroli Bellato bersiap-siap muncullah 15 Accretia (8 diantaranya tingkat elite keatas, lainnya prajurit expert) yang sudah siap untuk menerjang pertahanan yang dibuat oleh tim patroli Bellato.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Rivoile." Kata salah satu Accretia yang membawa tombak yang diselimuti aura api berwarna oranye dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti patriot Bellato. Accretia itu bertubuh besar memancarkan aura berwarna kuning. Menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anggota dewan Accretia.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertarung dengan kau lagi, Legion Sanctus." Balas Rivoile seraya maju ke depan lalu membuat garis horizontal di tanah dengan pedang andalannya, dalam bahasa Bellato.

"Dengar Legion Sanctus, jika kau dan atau pasukanmu melewati garis ini, kami tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk menyerang kalian." Teriaknya lagi. Maximus Rivoile memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap-siap melawan para Accretia di depannya.

"Huh, sayangnya Accretia tidak takut akan gertakan, Tuan Maximus. WARIORR TABRAKKK!" teriak dewan Accretia itu lagi. Seketika para warrior Accretia itupun maju dengan dewannya di barisan paling depan menggunakan perisai dan pisau berwarna biru menyala, menggantikan tombaknya. Para patriot Bellato pun sudah siap untuk mempertahankan formasi agar tidak 'kebobolan'.

Perang berskala kecil ini pun dimulai. Para striker mulai memasang siege kitnya dan langsung menyerang. Suara perisai dan senjata jarak dekat yang bertabrakan serta rentetetan peluru dari ranger dan Catapult menjadi suara yang meramaikan Reruntuhan Sette kala itu. Tidak ketinggalan juga suara roket dari launcher Accretia dan suara muntahan peluru dari tower yang dipasang oleh Mental Smith tadi.

*CKIIIT NGING. BLEDAAARR

*BRRRTTTTBRRRTTT

*TRANGGG SRANGGG BZZZZ

*KRATATATATATATARATATTATATATATA

Sementara itu di Daratan Angin.

"Camthalion Ana, kami menemukan banyak titik merah di arah timur laut Reruntuhan Sette. Apakah kita terus maju sesuai rencana untuk mengantarkan para patriot expert menjalankan quest?" Tanya seorang lelaki gagah yang mengenakan perisai dan pisau kepada atasannya, Templar terkuat Cora itu.

"Hm, sebaiknya pasukan expert di sini dulu. Kita tim escort Cora akan mengecek keadaan di sana apakah kita sanggup menangani pasukan Bellato itu atau tidak, karena walaupun Bellato menang jumlah kita pasti menang kualitas karena Bellato tidak pernah menang war selama 10 tahun ini." Jelas Camthalion Ana yang merupakan Wakil Archon dengan anggun.

"Bentuk formasi! Warrior di depan terutama para Black Knight! Ranger dan Spiritualist di belakang! Kita akan pergi ke Reruntuhan Sette." Komando sang Wakil Archon.

Kembali ke Bukit Sette

"Hah, kami menang jumlah, Legion Sanctus. Aku juga memiliki aura tim support yang membuatmu pasukanmu kewalahan." Kata Maximus Rivoile dalam bahasa Accretia sambil mundur ke tempat membentuk formasi awal.

"Memang 2 striker yang kubawa ini tumbang, namun lihatlah 2 Holy Chandra dan 2 rangermu di sana, hah. Pasukanmu yang berjumlah 4 seimbang hanya dengan 2 pasukanku. Ah iya, beberapa mainanmu juga mengalami kerusakan ya?" Balasnya dengan santai dalam bahasa Bellato.

"Cih.." Gumam Rivoile sambil menggeritkan giginya dan sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihat pasukan-pasukannya yang sudah kehilangan stamina dan semangat. Dia memang tidak memperhitungkan ini. Ia tidak memperhitungkan akibat kekalahan telak Bellato Union dalam Chip War dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir ini. Accretia dan Cora yang memenangkan perang tentu saja sanggup memakmurkan patriot-patriotnya, sedangkan Bellato Union yang tidak bisa menambang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dalam keterpurukan selama 10 tahun ini.

"_Gawat.. bisa-bisa MAU-MAU itu dan Rivoile meratakan pasukan expertku yang sebenarnya merupakan tujuan utama pasukanku ke tempat ini. Apalagi semua strikerku sudah.. Ah sial!_" Pikir sang dewan Accretia.

Dalam ketegangan ini masih belum ada yang membuka serangan lagi hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar suara belasan langkah kaki di sebelah barat mereka. Semua pasukan itu melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat segerombolan pasukan Cora yang berjumlah sekitar 15 orang. Parahnya, salah satunya adalah anggota dewan.

"Sial, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini." Pikiran-pikiran buruk melayang di kepala Rivoile. Dia berpikir kalau dia tidak boleh kehilangan pasukannya karena untuk 'melahirkan' satu patriot elit saja sangat susah, kehilangan satu diantaranya saja bisa memperlemah keseluruhan kekuatan Bellato Union.

"_Seandainya saja insiden itu tidak pernah terjadi.._" Gumam Rivoile pelan.

"_Ughh.. keparat kau!_" Kali ini kepalan tangannya menjadi semakin erat. Aura pedangnya menjadi semakin menyala terang.

"Semua pasukan, MUNDURLAH! Beri peringatan pada pasukan expert kita yang masih menjalankan misi serta minta bantuan dari Markas Pusat! Bawa juga patriot-patriot yang membutuhkan pengobatan ini!" Perintah Rivoile tanpa menoleh ke pasukannya.

"Aku akan menahan Accretia dan Cora ini di sini.." Gumamnya pelan sambil bergerak pelan-pelan ke depan.

"Ta.. tapi Maximus, ka.. kami.."

"DIAM! Bellato tidak bisa kehilangan pasukan-pasukan seperti kalian! Kalian harus tetap ada untuk membela Bellato! Kalian adalah tumpuan harapan Bellato pada masa mendatang!" Teriak Rivoile dengan nada tinggi.

"Ba.. baiklah Maximus! Anda tunggu sampai bantuan datang.." Kata seorang patriot Bellato sambil hormat.

Dengan berat hari para patriot Bellato itu pun mundur menuju ke portal Union di Bukit Sette.

Sekarang tinggallah Accretia dan Cora yang masih memiliki pasukan. Para grazier Cora mengeluarkan animus-animusnya dan mulai bergerak dalam formasi, mereka bergerak mendekat ke medan pertempuran tadi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menghentikan pasukanku, Camthalion Ana." Seru sang Bellato berpangkat Maximus itu dengan santai. Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Cora.

"Tarik mundur pasukanmu sekarang juga! Mereka belum siap bertemu DECEM kan?! Haha!" Teriaknya penuh semangat dengan bahasa Cora lagi.

"Kau juga, Legion Sanctus. Tarik mundur pasukanmu sebelum bagian tubuh mereka kujadikan bahan daur ulang untuk membuat MAU!" Ucapnya dalam bahasa Accretia sambil menodongkan pedang Dark Beam Swordnya ke arah pasukan Accretia yang berjarak 50 meter darinya.

"Heh, punya nyali juga kau Maximus Rivoile. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk meningkatkan level patriot Accretia, mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini." Balasnya santai dengan bahasa Bellato.

"Huh! kalian pikir kalian sanggup mengalahkan Cora? 5 menit yang akan datang Bukit Sette akan dipenuhi oleh patriot Cora untuk menyelesaikan quest, dan 15 menit berikutnya Daratan Haus juga akan dipenuhi oleh patriot Cora!" Sahut sang Wakil Archon Cora dalam bahasa kebanggaan bangsanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia membawa tombak yang sama dengan milik Sanctus. Tombak hitam yang dikelilingi oleh aura api membara berwarna oranye.

Para prajurit Accretia maupun Cora dari tadi kebingungan akan percakapan para dewan karena mereka menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka sehingga mereka mulai merasa cemas dan takut dengan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan menimpa mereka.

"Hah, jadi kalian tetep bersikeras mau menguasai Bukit Sette, langkahi dulu mayatku wahai patriot Accretia dan Cora! Tapi sebelumnya saksikanlah kemampuan hebat Bellato kecil namun keren ini berdansa di antara kalian semua! Ngahahahaha!" Kali ini ia berteriak dalam bahasanya sendiri.

"Heaaaa bersiaplah kalian semuaa!" Teriaknya dengan penuh gairah namun ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Sial, kukira kau mau menyerang.. ternyata cuma omong besar saja. BUAHAHAHAHA!" Ejek Sanctus sambil menutup 'mulut'nya yang 'tertawa' dalam bahasa Accretia.

"Berpikirlah Legion Sanctus. Kalau saja aku bergerak dari sini, pasukan Cora pasti akan menguasai Bukit Sette dengan mudah. Kau masih punya pasukan bukan? Baiknya kau habisi saja pasukan Cora itu! Huahahaha." Kata Rivoile sarkas dalam bahasa Accretia sambil menyeringai. Ia bermaksud mengadu domba pasukan Accretia dan Cora.

$$ "Serang Bellato itu! Jadikan ia persembahan bagi dewa DECEM!" Teriak Anastasia memompa gairah bertarung pasukannya.

"Oi oi yang benar saja kau.. syeet!" Gerutu Rivoile. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan seketika lenyap begitu saja.

"Stealth potion.. sial.." Gumam Anastasia

"Spiritualist, serang segera Bellato itu agar pasukan kita bisa melihatnya!" Perintah Anastasia dengan suara lantang namun wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kegelisahan.

"Camthalion Ana, ia berada di kerumunan Accretia itu!" Lapor seorang patriot Cora.

"Cih, baiklah tabrak pasukan Accretia itu! Bentuk formasi! DEMI DECEM!" Teriak Wakil Archon Cora itu dengan lantang.

"UUWOOOOO!"

"Dasar cebol sial, mana tidak punya amulet detect.. Pasukan, bentuk formasi! Jangan sampai pasukan Cora menghabisi kita, tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Accretia! FLESH IS WEAK!" Teriak Sanctus mengobarkan semangat pasukannya.

"_Ngahaha! Sesuai rencana walaupun sedikit kacau.. Maafkan aku, ibu.. Ayah, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu..._" Gumam Rivoile dalam hati yang tengah menghilang dan sembunyi di kerumunan Accretia. Ia bergerak ke arah pasukan Cora lalu menenggak potion yang cairannya berwarna ungu gelap dengan botol yang bentuknya aneh.

"Let's dance.." Seru Rivoile dalam bahasa Cora yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di barisan belakang formasi patriot Cora, membuat kaget para pasukan Cora tersebut. Ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai.

"GHAAAA DOUBLE CRASSSHHH!" Rivoile mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal ke arah bawah dua kali, menyabet dada salah satu patriot Cora dengan armor force tingkat 45. Dilanjutkan dengan memukulkan gagang pedangnya ke arah dahi patriot Cora yang naas itu hingga terjatuh. Darah bercucuran membasahi kepala dan armornya yang ditebas dengan Dark Beam Sword itu. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Rivoile memegang gagang pedangnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai memutar-mutar badannya dengan kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"HEAAA TORNADOOOO!"

*ZRAAAT ZRATTTT

Serangan tornado dari Rivoile melukai 2 orang sekaligus. Perut dari kedua orang yang terkena serangan barusan mulai menganga walaupun dilindungi dengan armor force tingkat 47. Rivoile melanjutkan serangannya dengan lompatan gesit setinggi dada dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke tanah dengan sekuat tenaga.

"DEATH BLOWWWW!"

*DZING BLARRRRRRR

Ledakan yang tercipta oleh skill itu sangat kuat sehingga dua orang yang terkena tornado tadi terpental dan jatuh dengan kepala bagian belakangnya menyentuh tanah lebih dahulu.

Combo skill tadi dilakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik dan 3 spiritualist Cora pun dilumpuhkan seketika. Ia berniat mengincar spiritualist Cora lainnya yang tersisa, namun dua orang Adventurer dan Templar yang mengenakan armor tingkat 50 yang sadar dengan kejadian di belakang barisan mereka tersebut menahan Berserker gila ini. Sehingga spiritualist Cora yang masih sadar bisa fokus untuk membantu barisan depan prajurit Cora yang sedang bertempur dengan pasukan Accretia.

"Multi Shot!" Adventurer itu melepaskan 5 anak panah dari Hora Bow-nya sekaligus sambil berteriak. Kelima anak panah tersebut bisa dihindari oleh Rivoile dengan melompat ke atas dan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan yang tertuju pada kepala Adventurer itu.

*DRANGGG*

ternyata si Templar menodongkan Hora Spear-nya ke arah kaki Rivoile, namun dengan refleknya Rivoile menendang tombak itu ke bawah sehingga Templar itu gemetar menahan tombaknya yang ditendang oleh Bellato kecil ini agar tidak jatuh. Rivoile melakukan roll belakang di udara dengan dorongan kakinya di atas Hora Spear tadi sebagai tumpuan dan berhasil mendarat dengan indah. Ini merupakan momen indah juga bagi si Adventurer, karena selagi Rivoile baru saja mendarat ia tak mungkin bisa menghindar. Dilancarkannya serangan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ranger tingkat elit.

"DESTRUCTIVE SHOT!"

*SHUUUUT*

*TRANGGGG*

ternyata anak panah yang ditujukan pada kepala Rivoile itu ditahan dengan permukaan pedang Dark Beam Sword-nya. Rivoile menyeringai. Dalam waktu yang singkat Rivoile langsung berlari ke depan, menabrak si Templar.

"THRUST!"

*ZLABBB SRAAAT JREBB*

Rivoile menghunuskan pedangnya ke bahu kiri, dilanjutkan dengan menyayat perut, dan menusukkan pedangnya lagi ke kaki kiri dari Templar itu sehingga target kehilangan keseimbangan. Si Adventurer tadi tidak bisa menyerang Rivoile pada momen itu karena Rivoile berada di balik badan Templar, menggunakannya sebagai tameng. Si Templar menjatuhkan senjatanya dan merasa kehilangan kemampuan untuk berdiri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dalam kondisi ini.

Adventurer itu sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dilancarkannya skill spesial Archer mengarah ke kepala Rivoile yang terlihat di dekat lengan si Templar.

"INSPIRE SHOTT!"

*WUUUSHH*

Serangan ini dapat di-counter Rivoile dengan mudah. Ia menjatuhkan Templar itu ke kanan dan ia bergerak ke kiri lalu maju secepatnya menuju adventurer itu yang sedang mereload panahnya.

"DOUBLE CRASSSSSH"

*JDAK JDAK

Serangan kombo dua tebasan barusan dilancarkan hanya menggunakan gagang pedangnya, mengarah ke hidung dan perut Adventurer itu. Lalu Rivoile meninju dada si Adventurer itu dengan sangat keras sehingga si Aventurer itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, menodai armor bagian dada Rivoile. Didorongnya si Adventurer malang itu sehingga jatuh dan Rivoile melangkah perlahan ke baris depan formasi Cora.

Patriot Cora sangat kewalahan hingga tinggal 3 orang saja yang tersisa di pertempuran itu, termasuk Wakil Archon mereka. Sedangkan seluruh pasukan Accretia sudah habis, hanya tinggal Sanctus saja. Kali ini posisinya Cora di tengah yang dikepung oleh dewan Bellato dan dewan Accretia di depan dan belakangnya.

"Hmmf, kalian berdua kembalilah ke Daratan Angin, lindungi pasukan kita dan mintalah bantuan dari Markas! Sebelum kedua makhluk terkutuk ini mendekati daerah kita.." Perintah Anastasia.

"Tidak Camthalion, kami akan melindungi anda!" Tolak prajurit tinggi berbadan tegap dan berwajah kotak berpangkat Elrond dengan suara lantang. Ia menggenggam kuat tombak Black Lancenya yang auranya masih belum sekuat Black Lance milik Anastasia.

"Haha bernyali juga kau prajurit. Kau sudah rindu DECEM ya? Mau bertemu 'dengan-Nya' sekarang juga?" Ejek Rivoile dengan bahasa Cora.

"Beraninya kau menghina DECEM! TERIMALAH INI!" Prajurit itu terintimidasi oleh mulut besar Rivoile dan menyerang membabi buta dengan tombaknya. Ia berlari menuju Rivoile yang berjarak 20 meter di depannya.

"Tunggu, jangan hadapi dia, Bartomeo!" Teriak Anastasia mencegah namun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang namanya dipanggil.

"Cih.. Carlos bantu dia menghadapi Berserker itu. Aku akan melawan Accretia ini kalau seperti ini keadaannya"

"Baik, Camthalion!" Yang diperintah pun langsung berlari ke arah temannya.

"Hahaha, kau memang mengenal si cebol itu dengan baik, Anastasia. Ia terlampau kuat, namun masih saja satu tingkat di bawahku. Hahaha." Celoteh Sanctus dengan bahasa Accretia yang sedang berdiri santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keputusanmu untuk menyuruh bawahanmu melawannya adalah keputusan yang tidak bijak. Sangat tidak bijak" Lanjutnya.

"Kau menyangsikan keputusan dari seorang Wakil Archon Cora kepada prajuritnya?" Jawab Anastasia sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menunjukkan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Ia memang merasa tidak sreg dengan pilihan Bartomeo untuk melawan Rivoile dengan emosi yang kacau seperti itu.

"Hooo.. sombong sekali.."

"Ah, nampaknya si cebol itu telah melumpuhkan dua prajurit elitmu, cantik." Kata Sanctus yang mulai mengambil tombaknya.

Anastasia barusan menoleh ke belakangnya. Mata indahnya yang tadi terlihat anggun itu langsung melotot, mulutnya yang mulai menganga segera ditutupnya setelah melihat kejadian di belakangnya. Disaksikannya Templar tingkat 55 dan Black Knight tingkat 52 dilumpuhkan oleh cebol ini dalam hitungan menit. Tombak besar berwarna hitam yang diselimuti aura api kecil menancap di telapak tangan Templar yang badannya tersandar di bebatuan. Pisau Hora Knife milik Black Knight itupun juga menancap di betisnya yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi telungkup. Anastasia langsung lari menuju ke kedua prajuritnya yang masih sadar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sihir apa yang kau gunakan? Hingga kau bisa melumpuhkan 2 pasukan yang levelnya tidak terpaut jauh darimu?" Tanya Anastasia heran. Ia berada sekitar 10 meter di depan Rivoile dan tiba-tiba memperlambat jalannya menuju rekan-rekan sebangsanya yang dihabisi oleh Rivoile.

"'Aku punya sayap'.. Cheri.." Jawab Rivoile pelan ketika dia berpapasan dengan Anastasia.

"Ah iya.. 3 penyihir dan 2 lainnya yang di belakang itu tidak ada yang mati. Lebih baik kau bangunkan mereka dan bawa mereka pulang. Setelah itu, masuklah ke dalam kuil ini."

"A.. aku p.. punya sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan denganmu!" Lanjut Rivoile terbata-bata. Lima kata terakhir di kalimat itu terucap dengan sangat cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya selama tiga detik lalu bergerak mendekati Sanctus.

"Kita sebaiknya masuk ke Kuil ini, kaleng. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu." Accretia yang diajak bicara oleh Rivoile langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun bergerak masuk ke Kuil itu.

Setelah lima menit Sanctus dan Rivoile membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti Herodian dan Bumi, Anastasia sampai di Kuil tersebut. Ia bergabung dengan kedua warrior terkuat seantero Novus yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.

"Hei, mumpung kita bertiga sendirian di sini, bagaimana kalau kita adu kemampuan kita. Kita akan menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat!" Tantang Rivoile seraya mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri yang sedang bersandar santai.

"Hoi hoi tunggu dulu. Kau kerasukan apa hingga bilang seperti itu? Sudah jelas aku pasti yang keluar menjadi pemenang, cebol." Kata Sanctus yang juga mulai bangkit dari duduk silaunya.

"Hah, kalian pikir aku takut?! Jangan meremehkanku karena aku adalah seorang wanita ya!" Balas Anastasia yang juga bangkit dari duduknya yang anggun.

Mereka mulai memegang senjata masing-masing.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kita membuktikan kekuatan kita kalau seperti ini? Kan ada tiga pihak?" Tanya Anastasia

"Cukup keluarkan Tornado dan Death Blow saja. Nanti kan kelihatan siapa yang paling babak belur." Jawab Rivoile tanpa beban.

"As you wish.." Respon Sanctus singkat.

"Let's dance! People." Balas Rivoile sambil menyeringai.

Mereka bertiga mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan maju menuju bagian paling tengah Kuil.

"RWAAAAAAAHHH!"

"GHAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*Zrrrrrrrrrr*

Para patriot Cora yang berada di Goa Angin merasakan getaran kecil. Atap goa itu menjatuhkan bebatuan kecil.

Seorang patriot Cora yang tadinya berada di dekat Reruntuhan Sette langsung lari menjauhi Kuil setelah mendengar ledakan dahsyat dan cahaya dari dalam.

2 tahun kemudian..

Suatu malam seorang Accretia berjubah berjalan di pemukiman di sebuah bukit dengan membawa kotak yang terdapat surat di atasnya. Ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil dengan rumah yang dindingnya berwarna dominan kuning. Accretia itu membuka pagar kayu di luar rumah secara perlahan..

*kriiieett*

Ia mulai masuk halaman rumah itu lalu meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya tepat di depan pintu rumah itu dan berlalu seiring bulan yang beranjak perlahan dan diikuti oleh terbitnya matahari. "Uwaaaaaaaaahhh.." Si pemilik rumah berambut putih itu membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menguap selebar mungkin. Setelah puas menguap ia berjalan keluar dan kakinya menabrak sesuatu.

*brukk*

"_Ah apa ini?_" Katanya dalam hati sambil membuka isi kotak itu. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu membaca surat yang tertera di kotak tersebut. Cahaya matahari menyinari kotak itu berserta isinya, juga wajah orang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> **:** I have no any commercial intentions by creating/posting this story, this story was purposely made for fun only. Most elements of the story are based from the game Rising Force Online which is owned by CCR Inc. I just own my own fictional character and story.

**Author's Note : **Trims kk Baydzofi yang sudah riviu prolog saya haha. Makasih juga sudah dipuji-puji segala, saya masih pertama bikin cerita kk. Terus kalo masalah referensi itu saya emang baca beberapa tentang RF yang nggak tau asalnya dari mana wkwk mungkin dari RF Pinoy beneran. Cerita ini saya buat semirip mungkin sama game RF (skill-skill dan buffnya), jadi maaf ya para pembaca (kali aja ada yg baca) kalo kesannya kaku.

Btw setelah tanda $$ itu orang-orang mulai pake bahasa bangsanya sendiri-sendiri kecuali yang sudah dideskripsikan kalo mereka pake bahasa tertentu.

Here's the update and the first chapter of the story. Please kindly leave a review and suggestion for n00b like me.


	3. 2 - Olivier

**Pendiam, Ceroboh, Kikuk, Aneh, Olivier**

Solus Settlement. Daerah yang dipegang oleh Perserikatan Bellato itu berbukit-bukit dan rindang meskipun rindangnya tidak setingkat dengan daerah Cora. Di Solus Settlement terdapat beberapa pemukiman di sekitar benteng Solus yang berdiri tegak di atas permukaan air. Di daerah Solus ini banyak patriot-patriot Bellato yang pergi melawan monster di sekitar sini untuk menyelesaikan quest atau hanya sekedar berburu untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Yah di sinilah tugas seorang pemuda pemalas dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pemuda pemalas yang bahkan untuk berbicara saja tidak mau. Ialah Olivier, pemuda berumur baru 23 tahun yang sudah mencapai tingkat 50. Mungkin karena pelatihan dari keluarga Portelumier yang sangat ketat membuatnya dapat mencapai tingkat 50 dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Bellato biasa. Beberapa keluarga di Bellato adalah keluarga ternama yang sering menjadi anggota dewan, salah satunya adalah keluarga Portelumier ini. Biasanya setiap anggota keluarga yang berniat untuk masuk militer Bellato akan dilatih dengan intensif sehingga keluarga-keluarga ternama ini sanggup melahirkan bibit-bibit prajurit unggulan. Oh, dan jangan lupa peralatan-peralatan mutakhir yang membantu keluarga-keluarga ini melahirkan prajurit unggulan menjadi lebih mudah.

Kembali lagi ke Olivier. Pemuda ini adalah anggota guild Elit Souffle de Fire yang kebanyakan anggotanya bertugas untuk menjaga settlement Bellato. Dan bertepatan hari ini, 10 hari sebelum Chip War ke sekian ratus kalinya dimulai, Olivier mendapatkan tugas bersama 'Tim 7 dari FR' (FR adalah singkatan/kode untuk guild Souffle de Fire) atau singkatnya 'FR-7' untuk menjaga Solus Settlement. Tim ini terdiri dari Stann si Shield Miller tangguh, Jorgy si Armsman pengguncang tanah, Isain si Armor Rider yang merupakan teman dekat Olivier sejak tingkat basic, Rienard si Hidden Soldier penembak jitu, Elsaria si Holy Chandra dengan paras cantik nan lugu, mekanis perempuan Shannia si Mental Smith, dan si pemalas Olivier yang merupakan seorang Berserker. Ketujuh patriot itu menjaga Solus Settlement selama 24 jam untuk hari ini. Dan saat ini juga, masih ada 8 jam yang harus dijalani sebelum misi mereka berakhir.

"Patriot Bellato tingkat basic dan expert banyak ya.." Gumam Stann dengan mata terbuka lebar namun dari raut mukanya tergambar jelas kalau pikirannya sedang melayang ke mana-mana. Dari tadi memang banyak patriot yang keluar-masuk jembatan Benteng Solus.

"Hah, tumben kau jadi lemah lembut begini.. kapten." Balas Jorgy dengan nada penuh semangat sembari menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yah, seperti inilah Bellato. Banyak prajurit basic dan expert, namun prajurit tingkat elitnya sangat sedikit.." Sahut Shannia yang menatap ke arah langit, namun kepalanya ditundukkan setelah menyahuti percakapan ini.

"Prajurit elit.. Elit bagi Bellato, expert bagi Cora dan Accretia ya.. Sungguh ironis negara yang hampir tak pernah menang perang ini.." Kata Stann lirih. Tetap dengan wajahnya yang termenung.

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak mendeteksi musuh di radar? Atau mungkin laporan melalui transmisi teks dari patriot-patriot lain?" Lanjutnya menghentikan percakapan bertemakan 'kesedihan' ini. Matanya dikedipkan beberapa kali dengan cepat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya serta lamunannya.

"Nggak ada kapten. Transmisi juga sepi laporan nih." Jawab Isain yang sedari tadi mengelap MAU merahnya. Walaupun yah.. cuma tangannya saja yang merah, lainnya masih hitam. Tapi si pemilik tetap bersikeras kalau MAUnya itu sudah patut digolongkan sebagai RED MAU. Dasar anak aneh.

Stann bergerak perlahan menuju atas benteng. Satu per satu anak tangga dinaikinya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di atas benteng. Mau melihat pemandangan katanya sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat kami, entah pemandangan langit atau pemandangan prajurit yang sedang bertarung melawan monster-monster Novus di sekitar benteng. Isain yang sudah capek mengelap 'mainannya' akhirnya mengaktifkan fungsi scan dari radar yang baru saja diambilnya dari tas inventory transdimensi.

*klik*

Layar benda yang berbentuk bulat sempurna itu menampilkan banyak sekali titik hijau yang tersebar di segala tempat. Isain tersenyum kecil karena yang diharapkannya benar terjadi. Namun sedetik saja raut mukanya mulai berubah, ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke benda bulat yang bernama radar itu. Dilihatnya mulai bermunculan beberapa titik berwarna merah di Dar. Arayan yang merupakan tempat untuk berpindah ke Area Tambang Crag. Dihitungnya dengan teliti titik merah itu. Walaupun sekarang mulutnya melongo layaknya orang autis tapi ia menghitung titik-titik merah itu dengan serius.

2.. 5.. 9! 11! 13! Total ada 13 titik merah yang ditampilkan oleh radar.

"Oi teman-teman! Ada musuh di daratan Arayan! Ayo kita regroup! Kapten! Kapten! Turunlah ke bawah!" Teriak Isain. Stann langsung saja turun dari area atas benteng.

"Woi prajurit jangan tidur aja kerjaanmu!" Teriak Isain sambil menendang kaki Olivier yang sedari tadi tidur di pojokan.

*duangg

"Auh.. auh... syeet! armornya alot!" Teriak Isain mengaduh dan melompat-lompat kecil sembari memegangi kaki kanannya yang kesakitan setelah menendang kaki Olivier. Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya mangap-mangap. Yang ditendang pun berdiri perlahan dengan malas-malasan.

"Baiklah rekan-rekanku Tim 7. Kita akan melindungi Bellato Settlement sektor Solus dari serangan 13 orang ini. Semuanya bentuk formasi! Olivier dan Jorgy berada tepat di sampingku, Isain siapkan Catapultmu! Kau sebaris dengan Rienard! Terakhir, Elsaria dan Shannia, kalian berada di baris paling belakang, carilah perlindungan dan berikan skill-skill pendukungmu pada rekan-rekanmu!"

"Siap Kapten!" Teriak Tim 7 serentak.

Akhirnya Tim 7 sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh mereka.. Dar. Arayan! Dan benar saja perkataan Isain tadi, ada 13 orang Cora yang semuanya merupakan anggota guild kehormatan. Dapat dikatakan begitu karena lambang-lambang guild di sebelah lengan kanan armor yang dikenakan oleh para Cora ini menyala-nyala.

"Cih.. ini pasti akan sangat sulit," Gumam Stann yang menggeritkan giginya dan memegang erat-erat Hora Knife di tangan kanannya serta Hora Shield di tangan kirinya.

"Kita membutuhkan bantuan, kapten." Suara Olivier pelan. Ia langsung 'berteriak' di seluruh map Solus untuk meminta bantuan dari prajurit elit dengan tingkat 47 atau ke atas.

"Pertahankan formasi teman-teman, jangan sampai ada satupun dari kalian yang bertindak bodoh!" Perintah Stann sambil memasang kuda-kudanya setelah melihat pasukan Cora di depannya sudah siap untuk menyerang. Seluruh wajah anggota Tim 7 tampak gelisah. Semuanya hanya bisa saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan keringat bercucuran dari wajah mereka semua. Nampak mata Olivier menyipit, Stann semakin lama semakin menggenggam erat pisaunya, juga Isain yang juga merasa 'panas' dan tidak sabar di dalam kokpit, siap untuk meluncurkan rentetan peluru dari tangan MAU-nya.

*wuuush

Semilir angin menggoyahkan rumput-rumput hijau Daratan Arayan.

*srak srak srak srak

Akhirnya pihak Cora mulai 'membuka' pertarungan. Dua warrior Cora yang membawa tombak itu maju ke arah formasi Tim 7. Jorgy menyambut kedua warrior itu dengan Hora Hammer kebanggannya. Ia lari menuju kedua templar itu lalu melompat sedikit dan berteriak.

"HEAAA JUDGMENT!"

*BLAMMMM

Kedua warrior Cora yang maju tadi terpental mundur sedikit akibat ledakan yang diciptakan oleh skill si Armsman Jorgy.

*RATATA RATATTA

Semua prajurit itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara rentetan peluru itu. Ternyata yang melakukan serangan adalah.. MAU! MAU yang berwarna merah semua! Tidak seperti milik.. ehm.. Isain.. ehm.. yang cuma tangannya saja yang merah.

"_Ah, setidaknya ada bantuan yang datang. Tidak sia-sia transmisi yang kukirim ke seluruh map tadi._" Batin Olivier dengan jantung yang detaknya semakin lama semakin kencang dan nafas tak teratur.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ tindakan para Cora itu. Dua ranger dan 4 spiritualist yang 2 membawa Isis bersama mereka mulai melakukan agresi. Para Cora itu mengincar Shannia dan Elsaria yang berada pada barisan belakang. Kali ini semua pasukan mulai bergerak. Seketika formasi yang dibentuk oleh kedua pihak itupun menjadi kacau balau. Setiap orang memiliki lawannya sendiri-sendiri walaupun ada beberapa Bellato yang sendirian melawan 2 orang patriot Cora. Stann dan Olivier sebagai contohnya. Sisanya yang berhadapan dengan dua orang adalah Jorgy, Isain, dan Armor Rider yang mengendarai MAU berwarna full merah itu. Stann berhadapan dengan 1 spiritualist dan 1 warrior bertameng, mungkin seorang Black Knight. Sedangkan Olivier berhadapan dengan 2 warrior bersenjatakan pedang dan tombak. Sangat merugikan pihak Bellato, keadaan ini.

"_Ah sial, mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan dua penyembah DECEM yang tak mau berpikir dengan waras ini sendirian?! Mereka semua juga setingkat denganku.. aaaah sial sial!_" Pikir Olivier yang berusaha mempertahankan kakinya yang gemetaran. Wajahnya sudah mengucurkan banyak keringat sedari tadi. Kuda-kudanya juga sudah mulai melemah. Ia kehilangan fokusnya. Si pengguna tombak pun tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Ia langsung maju menuju tempat Olivier dan melancarkan serangan berputar yang diakhiri dengan gerakan vertikal ke arah bawah.

"# %^ $^ #!"

*SSSSRRRRAAASASASSSS TRANGGGG

Ditahannya tombak yang hendak memotong kepala Olivier dengan Hora Sword kepercayaannya.

"Kkkkhhh... hhhh..." Rintih Olivier yang tangannya gemetaran menghadang dorongan tombak dari Templar yang baru saja melancarkan skill 'Fury Swipe' itu. Melihat keadaan seperti ini si pengguna pedang langsung bergerak maju dan menusukkan pedangnya menuju jantung Olivier.

*ZRABBB

Olivier sempat menggerakkan badannya sedikit sehingga tusukan itu meleset. Memang tidak kena jantung, namun bahunya ditembus dengan pedang dan mulai mengucurkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat akibat tusukan tersebut.

"UWOOOOGHHH! GHAAA!" Teriak Olivier yang merasa perih tak tertahankan seraya mendorong tombak Templar yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan dilanjutkan dengan mencabut pedang warrior Cora satunya dengan beringas. Ia mengambil langkah mundur. Tangan kanannya memegangi bahu kirinya yang berlubang dan mengucurkan darah dengan derasnya. Kedua warrior Cora itu nampak sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan lanjutan. Tampak mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan berbicara satu sama lain.

"&*#$$ & ^^. #^$%! !" Teriak kedua warrior itu bersamaan. Kali ini merupakan serangan kombinasi. Si Templar melancarkan Pressure Bomb dan satunya melakukan Hysteria. Dengan gesit Olivier melompat ke kanan dan mulai melakukan serangan balasan. Selagi lawannya lengah akibat asap tipis yang muncul karena ledakan Pressure Bomb dan Hysteria tadi, Olivier melakukan gerakan sayatan diagonal dua kali ke arah tangan si Templar.

"DOUBLE CRAASH!"

*BAZZZT ZZTT

Berhasil! Pelindung tangan itu pecah dan tangan kanan Templar itu mulai mengucurkan cairan merah. Templar itu memegangi tangan kanannya yang perih dan bergerak menjauh. Olivier mulai merasakan adanya sedikit harapan untuk melawan kedua warrior ini. Bibirnya mulai membuat sedikit lekukan ke arah atas.

"_Tu.. tunggu sebentar!"_ Katanya dalam hati. Seketika raut wajahnya menggambarkan kegelisahan hatinya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat.

"_Di mana.. mana pengguna pedang tadi?!"_ Pikirnya. Ia langsung memutar badannya dengan cepat.

!

Betapa kagetnya warrior Cora pengguna pedang itu hanya perlu beberapa meter lagi untuk melancarkan tusukkan ke-dua nya yang mengarah ke jantung, lagi.. Olivier menggeritkan giginya. Ia menginjak tanah dengan kaki kirinya dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke kanan. Sebenarnya ia berniat melompat sebagai tindakan menghindar. Namun darah yang mengucur keluar dari bahunya sejak tadi membawa serta kekuatan dan fokusnya, sehingga ia kesulitan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Serangan warrior pengguna pedang itu berhasil dihindari oleh Olivier, namun sekarang si Templar berlari menuju Olivier yang sedang terlentang itu dan siap untuk mencabut nyawanya. Pandangan Olivier kini menjadi sangat kabur. Sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak darah. Sekarang ia hanya memejamkan matanya, tanpa ada harapan selain kematian yang damai. Di saat-saat genting itu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan masa kecilnya..

"Bagus Olivier, hindari semua bola-bola yang berusaha menjatuhkanmu itu! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! BERDANSALAH!" Teriak Paman Aodre Portelumier menyemangati Olivier yang berlari, melompat, menunduk dengan susah payah untuk menghindari bola-bola yang meluncur dari alat khusus yang diarahkan oleh Paman sendiri. Beliau memang orang yang keras dan disiplin namun sebenarnya ia adalah tipe orang penyayang.

"Kalian berdua, beristirahatlah duluu! Ayo masuklah ke dalam! Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang." Teriak Bibi Jeanny yang selalu merawat Dianny, Jacques, serta Olivier dengan baik dan memperlakukan mereka sama rata walaupun yang terakhir disebut bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Ia juga ingat dengan perkelahiannya dengan Dianny dan juga Jacques. Yah, mereka berdua tidak pernah suka dengan Olivier karena mereka sudah tahu sejak awal kalau ia bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibu mereka. Haaahh, masa kecil yang buruk. Sejak kecil sudah dilatih keras untuk menjadi prajurit. Ditambah lagi dengan kebencian kedua saudara tak sedarahnya yang selalu membawanya mendekat pada bahaya. Mulai dari hal yang terkecil seperti didorong saat turun dari tangga hingga ditendang saat di atap (genteng) hingga jatuh dari ketinggian dua lantai.

"Sangat menyedihkan ya.. hahaha." Gumam Olivier yang sedang terlentang di sebuah tempat kosong serba putih terang, namun tempat itu berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Nampaknya Tempat ini tak memiliki ujung.

"Terima kasih kalian semua.. Setidaknya kalian telah mendekorasi masa kecilku yang tidak menarik sama sekali.." Kata Olivier dengan damai dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya babak belur, ia tak mampu menggerakkan badannya sedikit pun. Kali ini ia hanya menekuk bibirnya, yang kini membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia tersenyum setulus yang ia sanggup kala itu. Sekarang pandangannya semakin gelap hingga yang bisa dilihatnya hanya warna hitam total. Namun tiba-tiba warna hitam kelam itu berubah kembali menjadi putih bersih. Sedikit demi sedikit putih yang mendominasi penglihatan Olivier mulai diwarnai dengan banyak warna yang akhirnya membentuk benda-benda yang kerap kali dilihatnya di Benteng Solus. Tempat Lelang!

"_A.. aku masih hidup?"_

*wrrrrr

Olivier berusaha membangkitkan badannya dan..

*jduukkk

"Ouchhh! Aaaah.." Betapa kagetnya dia. Baru saja bangun dari 'near-death experience' sudah tertimpa keapesan. Hidungnya menabrak tongkat dari salah satu Holy Chandra yang merawatnya. Olivier menmegangi hidungnya yang sakit itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat kaget melihat pemandangan ini. Dua Holy Chandra wanita yang cantik-cantik dan imut merawatnya susah payah hingga keduanya berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian.." Kata Olivier dengan nada datar. Dia mulai melihat sekitar. Armor bagian atasnya terlepas, kini badannya hanya tertutup oleh perban putih yang bernoda merah di bagian bahu kirinya. Ia juga tidak melihat rekan-rekannya di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Royal Olivier. Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka dalam pertempuran." Jawab salah satu Holy Chandra itu dengan nada tegas.

"Ah iya.. Omong-omong.. mm.. maaf ya tongkatku tadi menabrak wajahmu. A.. apa sekarang kau masih kesakitan?" Tanya Holy Chandra yang satunya lagi dengan malu-malu. Yang ditanya pun wajahnya mulai salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Olivier malah salah tingkah jika dilibatkan dengan sifat pemalu dari lawan jenis seperti ini.

"_Ah sial. Hanya karena perempuan saja, Berserker yang kesannya gagah sudah jadi lembek gini._" Batinnya. Wajah feminimnya yang berkulit putih itu mulai diwarnai dengan rona merah.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa kok. Kan tt.. tadi tidak sengaja! Ah iya! Di mana teman-temanku yang lain?" Jawab Olivier sekaligus membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

"Teman-temanmu sedang diinterogasi oleh Maximus Karinn Aigeil yang sekarang berada di atas benteng. Kami berdua tadi datang bersama beliau tepat saat kau sudah diambang kematian." Jelas si Holy Chandra 1 dengan tegas.

"Berterima kasihlah padanya karena saat itu dengan cekatan Beliau langsung membidikkan senjatanya ke Templar yang mau mencabut nyawamu." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih telah merawatku." Olivier mulai berdiri dan mengenakan armor Golden Full Plate-nya yang berwarna hitam dan emas itu. Kedua Holy Chandra dari guild Kerajaan D'or yang merawatnya tadi hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju atas benteng. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Olivier langsung memasang wajah kaget. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung dituding oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Yah inilah artis dengan performa terbaik dari FR-7! Hanya sanggup melukai tangan lawan. Lima tingkat di bawah teman-temannya yang sanggup menumbangkan seperempat dari jumlah pasukan lawan." ledek orang itu sambil menepukkan tangannya dengan interval pelan. Sangat menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mengejek Olivier yang baru datang di tempat itu.

"Cih.." Olivier mengepalkan tangannya. Urat-urat tangannya nampak timbul.

"Hei hei, ada apa denganmu sekarang, sampah? Ah bukan.. sampah paling menjijikkan dari tumpukan sampah.. Kurasa kata-kata ini lebih cocok." Ejek orang itu, ia kini juga mencaci rekan-rekan Olivier, sementara Karinn sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Sombong sekali kau. Hanya karena kau anggota guild D'or kau tidak berarti kau berhak menghina orang lain!" Bela Olivier. Ia bergerak pelan-pelan menuju Armor Rider berpangkat Conques itu.

*JDAAAG

Olivier memukul Armor Rider itu. Kepalan tangannya sukses mendarat di pipi si korban.

"Oh.. jadi ini jawabanmu prajurit kroco?!" Armor Rider ini tidak terima dan langsung membalas pukulan dari Olivier.

*DUAGG BUAGGH DAGGH BRAKKK

Pukulan ke arah hidung yang disusul dengan dua tendangan di perut telah dilancarkan oleh Armor Rider itu. Dilanjutkan dengan mendorong Olivier hingga jatuh.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, tidak lama lagi kau akan menyesal kroco!" Ucap si Armor Rider dengan nada tinggi sembari berjalan menjauhi Tim 7 FR.

"Hoi Olivier, apa kau sudah gila? Kau sudah tidak waras kalau melawannya!" Teriak Rienard kepada Olivier yang belum bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hei hei kau kenapa Rienard? Setidaknya dia membela Tim kita yang dicaci-maki oleh orang sombong tadi! Dan itu lebih baik daripada kita yang diam saja!" Bela Isain yang mendekati Olivier.

"Kau tidak apa kan kawan? Haah.. baru kali ini aku melihatmu berlaku seperti itu." Tanya Isain sambil menghela nafas panjang. Memang Olivier biasanya acuh tak acuh terhadap segala hal. Namun yang barusan dilakukannya memang membuat seluruh tim tercengang sekaligus takut. Takut akan keburukan yang akan menimpa mereka karena Armor Rider barusan adalah adik kandung dari Victor Doigtd'or, Archon Bellato sekaligus ketua guild Kerajaan D'or.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memukul dia. Aku hanya tidak tahan sama kesombongannya, tidak ada penghargaan sama sekali terhadap rekan sesama Bellato. Memang sih dia kuat, tapi apa dia sanggup melawan semua patriot Cora tadi?" Jelas Olivier panjang lebar dengan jengkel.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Lupakan saja kejadian barusan, lebih baik kita kembali menjaga Solus." Kata Stann menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Mereka pun mulai bergerak menuju gerbang utara Benteng Solus.

"Nih tisu." Ucap Elsaria sambil memberi tisu kepada Olivier. Olivier pun mengambil tisu itu dan segera menyumbat hidugnya dengan tisu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Elsaria dengan nada datar. Olivier hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan pelan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka. Seorang perempuan dengan pangkat Conques dari guild Kerajaan D'or. Tinggi badannya standar, untuk keseluruhan wajahnya bisa dianggap cantik sebagai seorang Bellato. Pipinya sedikit berisi, hidung yang mungil menggemaskan serta bola mata berwarna kuning. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sepanjang punggung bagian atas dikuncir seperti ekor kuda.

"Permisi, apakah anda Royal Stann Lioncoir?" Tanya perempuan yang mengenakan armor jarak jauh tingkat 50.

"Ah, iya benar. Saya Stann Lioncoir. Ada perlu apa Conques?" Tanya Stann setelah melakukan hormat pada atasannya tersebut. Perempuan itu pun membalas hormat dari bawahannya.

"Saya ada urusan dengan rekan anda, Royal Olivier Swifttail. Apakah ia bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Jawab perempuan itu dengan sopan.

"Baiklah.. Olivier, ikutlah dengan Conques.. Maaf, nama anda siapa?" Kata Stann dengan sopan, mengikuti lawan bicaranya yang juga sangat sopan.

"Claudine." Jawab perempuan itu singkat.

"Olivier, ikutlah dengan Conques Claudine." Ulang Stann kepada Olivier yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih Royal Stann. Maaf mengganggu tugas dari FR-7." Ucap Claudine disambung dengan melakukan gerakan hormat dan segera dibalasnya hormat itu oleh Stann. Claudine dan Olivier pun bejalan menuju portal Benteng Solus dan melakukan teleport ke Markas Bellato.

*tap tap tap

Sudah tiga menit mereka berjalan namun masih belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak ingin tahu apa urusanku sebenanya, Royal Olivier?" Tanya Claudine yang dari tadi heran kepada Olivier yang sangat pendiam selama berjalan. Olivier tidak mengucap satu kata pun walaupun ia mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan dari atasannya ini.

"Jawab pertanyaan dari atasanmu, Royal Olivier!" Tanya Claudine ke dua kalinya. Kali ini kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Ah maaf.. Aku baru saja melamun. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa saat ini." Jawab Olivier dengan tenang.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Archon di kantornya. Aku dengar kau telah berkelahi dengan adiknya." Jelas Claudine.

"Begini Olivier, mm.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Olivier saja?" Tanya Claudine.

"Ya.. terserah anda, Conques Claudine." Jawab Olivier yang dari tadi menoleh ke mana-mana namun tidak melihat wajah lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

"Claudine.. Panggil aku Claudine saja Olivier, dan tolong perhatikan aku ketika aku berbicara denganmu." Ucap Claudine dengan tegas setelah melihat gelagat Olivier yang dipikirnya sebagai orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Mereka mulai berhenti berjalan.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku"

"Biar kujelaskan sesuati padamu. Aku tahu Valorian adalah orang yang menyebalkan sekaligus sombong, namun perbuatanmu tadi sangat membahayakan dirimu sendiri sekaligus rekan-rekan timmu." Jelas Claudine sambil berkacak pinggang.

"..." Olivier hanya diam saja, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Secara pribadi aku juga tidak suka dengannya. Tapi perbuatanmu tadi merupakan pertama kalinya ia dilawan oleh bawahannya. Yah, setidaknya aku patut bangga atas keberanianmu." Lanjut Claudine.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku hanya berpikir kalau timku yang sudah bekerja keras tidak pantas dihardik oleh orang itu." Kata Olivier menjelaskan pendapatnya. Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit Markas Bellato yang berwarna merah.

"Yah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Kejadian tadi juga merupakan pertama kali aku mengambil tindakan bodoh seperti itu." Lanjut Olivier.

"Haaah, kau memang aneh Olivier. Kau acuh tak acuh tapi masih ada bagian baik dari dirimu." Ucap Claudine sambil menghela nafas. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi menuju kantor sang Archon.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau sampai benci pada si supir robot merah itu?!" Balas Olivier dengan nada agak tinggi, mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak terima disebut 'aneh'.

"Hooo, jadi kau juga mempunyai kesulitan untuk mengendalikan emosi ya? Pantas saja kau bertindak bodoh tadi." Ejek Claudine yang menoleh ke wajah Olivier sambil mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Begini, tuan berserker temperamental. Valorian adalah adik kandung dari Archon kita yang sudah menjabat selama dua periode, ditambah lagi dia adalah keturunan keluarga Doigtd'or. Otomatis dia memiliki banyak uang dan ia menjadi sombong karena itu. Ia sering mengejek dan menghardik rekan-rekannya yang tidak berperilaku sesuai keinginannya. Yah, aku termasuk salah satunya." Ucap Claudine panjang lebar.

"Dan kau tidak pernah melawan supir gila itu?" Tanya Olivier singkat.

"Tidak.. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan emosiku." Jawab Claudine.

"Nah, kita sudah dekat, Olivier." Lanjut Claudine.

Setelah dua menit berjalan, mereka berdua pun sampai di depan kantor Archon Victor.

*tok tok tok

"Permisi Maximus Victor, saya membawa orang yang anda cari." Ucap Claudine dengan sopan namun dengan nada agak tinggi, menunjukkan ketegasannya sebagai prajurit.

"Silahkan masuk Conques Claudine. Langsung buka saja pintunya." Jawab Archon Victor dari dalam ruangan. Claudine pun membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti dengan Olivier. Terlihat Archon Victor sedang duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas di atas mejanya. Terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas lain di atas meja itu. Ternyata dalam ruangan itu juga ada Valorian yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan, melihat pemandangan melalui kaca. Claudine pun langsung hormat, Olivier menirukan perbuatan Claudine agar tidak dicap sebagai orang tidak sopan lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan melakukannya setelah melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang Conques Claudine." Kata Victor yang mulai berdiri. Claudine pun segera memutar badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*klak

Ditutupnya pintu ruangan yang mewah itu dengan perlahan.

"Royal Olivier, aku ingin berbicara padamu langsung pada tujuanku saja." Ucap Victor dengan nada rendah.

"Atas perbuatanmu tadi, kuturunkan pangkatmu menjadi Major. Dan kusarankan kau keluar dari guildmu sebelum kau menjelekkan namanya." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan-jalan kecil.

"Ta.. Tapi Maximus?!" Bantah Olivier yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa kroco? HAH! Kau menyerang sesama Bellato, dan yang kulakukan adalah pembelaan diri. Kau tidak pantas menyandang pangkat Royal dan menjadi anggota guild kehormatan!" Valorian yang sejak tadi diam membelakangi kedua orang lain di ruangan itu mulai bicara.

"Jaga bicaramu, Valorian! Sekarang kau bisa keluar, Royal.. maaf. Major Olivier." Perintah Victor.

"Dimengerti.." Balas Olivier. Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tangannya mulai mengepal dan gigi atas dan bawahnya menggerit. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar dari kantor dewan itu menuju depan markas Bellato.

*DUAGGG

"SIAL! SIALAN KAU ARMOR RIDER BRENGSEK!" Teriak Olivier setelah sampai di depan Markas Bellato sambil meninju tembok bagian luar markas. Markas Bellato sudah mulai sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Keadaan sangat gelap di depan Markas, langit planet Novus juga tampak mendung dan tidak menunjukkan bulan maupun bintang-bintang yang biasanya bertaburan.

"Hoi berserker temperamental, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya seseorang yang entah munculnya dari mana namun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di belakang Olivier. Olivier hanya menoleh pelahan ke belakang. Ternyata ia Claudine.

"..."

"Hooo ayolah, ceritakan pada teman barumu ini." Kata Claudine yang ingin tahu kejadian yang ditimpa Olivier.

"Huh, sejak kapan kita berteman, Conques?" Balas Olivier yang mengucapkan kata 'Conques' dengan nada meleot. Kedua alisnya juga diangkat dan dahinya membentuk beberapa kerutan, bermaksud mengejek Claudine. Claudine pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah di armor Olivier. Badge di bagian lengan kanannya sudah tidak berbentuk 'Royal' lagi, namun sudah berbentuk 'Major'. Sedangkan badge di bagian kiri lengan yang tadinya terdapat ikon guild Souffle de Fire sudah hilang.

"Oh jadi begitu. Aku turut berduka.."

"Hei.. kata-kataku barusan, tentang aku yang mau mendengarkan ceritamu. A.. aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu.." Kata Claudine dengan volume suara pelan sambil menatap wajah Olivier. Olivier hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan memutarkan badannya. Ia bergerak perlahan menjauhi Claudine.

"Aku tidak ingin bercerita pada siapa-siapa.." Kata Olivier yang tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Claudine.

Seketika rintik air hujan mulai jatuh dari langit Novus yang sedang muram kala itu. Olivier terus berjalan menjauhi Claudine yang hanya diam saja, perempuan itu tidak masuk ke dalam markas walaupun kehujanan. Claudine hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rintikan air hujan membasahi rambut Claudine yang berwarna coklat itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti air hujan itu juga membasahi seluruh wajah mungilnya. Ia merasakan air yang mengalir di pipinya dengan perlahan, sensasi yang sama seperti air mata yang mengaliri pipi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan menggeretnya menuju ke dalam markas Bellato.

"Apa kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menghindari hujan saja? Kalau lama-lama terkena hujan bisa sakit tau!" Hardik orang yang telah menarik tangan Claudine dengan kasar tadi. Claudine hanya tersenyum kecil setelah mengetahui orang yang menarik tangannya adalah Olivier.

"Kau memang orang yang aneh, Olivier.." Ucap Claudine lirih sambil mengacak-acak rambut Olivier dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei hei!" Elak Olivier yang risih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil itu.

"Olivier.." Claudine mulai melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Olivier dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"K.. kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ucap perempuan berpangkat Conques ini dengan suara yang pelan dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Kepalanya menunduk, ia merasa terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Olivier. Olivier merasa salah tingkah dihadapkan dengan perempuan yang malu-malu seperti ini, lagi..

"_Sudah dua kali pada hari ini.. Kegagahan seorang Berserker dipermalukan dua kali selama sehari! Uwaaah!_" Batin Olivier yang juga tidak berani menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Mmn... anu.. nampaknya aku.. aku berubah pikiran Ceecec.. Claudine.." Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar saja dari mulut Olivier walaupun tidak lancar dan terdengar sangat bodoh.

"B.. Benarkah?!" Claudine bingung harus menjawab apa, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Olivier juga tak kalah bingung, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, harus melakukan apa pada saat itu. Namun tiba-tiba insting Berserkernya mengatakan kalau dia harus menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang bagus untuk berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang Olivier langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Claudine dan menggeretnya ke atas Markas Bellato.

"Heii apa yang kau lakukaaan? Mau kau bawa ke mana aku?" Tanya Claudine tanpa perlawanan.

"..." Olivier tidak menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu, ia terus maju sambil menggeret atasannya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Anu.. bisakah kau.. menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih lembut?" Pinta Claudine yang wajahnya juga tidak kalah merah itu.

"Ma.. maaf." Olivier mulai merenggangkan genggaman tangannya yang terletak di pergelangan tangan Claudine. Mereka akhirnya sampai di atas Markas Bellato

"Tidakkah kau ingin bercerita Clau?" Tanya Olivier dengan wajah menunduk.

"Maksud dari kata-kataku berubah pikiran adalah mungkin aku bisa menemanimu meluapkan emosimu yang mungkin sedang bergejolak." Lanjut Olivier lirih.

"Apa aku salah Clau? Kulihat kau sangat menikmati hujan gerimis ini.. Matamu juga sudah berkaca-kaca."

"Hihi.. Kau bodoh Olivier." Balas Claudine dengan nada yang sudah menunjukkan kepedihan hati walaupun kalimatnya diawali dengan tawaan kecil. Mereka berdua pun mulai duduk, Olivier duduk seperti Bellato laki-laki biasanya sedangkan Claudine duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya di depan wajah mungilnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Olivier. Kalau aku boleh tau, berapa umurmu sekarang?" Claudine mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit Novus yang sedang menjatuhkan butir-butir air dari langit dengan interval yang cukup lama. Perempuan ini membiarkan wajahnya disiram air gerimis yang dingin.

"23." Olivier pun melakukan hal yang sama karena ia penasaran.

"Apa kau suka hujan Olivier? Apa kau menikmati keadaan ini.. Keadaan di mana butir air hujan membasahi wajahmu?"

"Baru kali ini menikmatinya.."

"Kau tau Olivier, wajah feminimmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.. Teman seguildku. Empat tahun yang lalu."

"Ia warrior sepertimu, namun ia lebih mahir menggunakan perisai. Seorang Shield Miller." Nada yang keluar menyertai kalimat Claudine terdengar tegar. Namun nada tegar ini jelas sekali dibuat-buat olehnya, mendengar setiap katanya selalu diiringi oleh isakan.

"Ia selalu melindungiku dari bahaya, menenangkanku saat aku sedang marah, dan tak pernah berlaku kasar kepadaku.." Ucap Claudine dengan terisak.

"Fernand.." Kali ini nada tegar tidak menyertai kalimatnya, hatinya sudah meluap-luapkan kesedihan yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Dan kali ini juga tidak bisa dibedakan antara butiran air yang jatuh dari langit Novus atau air yang mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Keduanya membasahi wajahnya yang menunjukkan penuh ketegasan sebagai prajurit saat pertama kali ditemui Olivier, namun kali ini hanya kesedihan yang tergambar dari wajahnya.

"Begitu ya.. sangat kontras denganku." Tanggapan dari Olivier singkat.

$$ "Waktu itu.. waktu itu aku bertugas bersamanya di Gurun Sette untuk melindungi patriot-patriot expert."

"Namun di saat itu juga ada Valorian yang bertugas bersama kami. Saat itu pasukan Accretia yang dipimpin oleh Lucian mengantarkan prajurit-prajurit expertnya untuk melaksanakan quest di Bukit Sette."

"Meskipun kami berjumlah 10 orang prajurit elit, kami kalah telak melawan 5 pasukan elit Accretia akibat kehadiran Lucian yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Archon. Keadaan menjadi sangat mendesak kami, kami melakukan evakuasi sebelum para Accretia itu sampai di Bukit Sette."

"Valorian, yang jelas-jelas mampu untuk menghadang pasukan lawan malah bertindak seenaknya. Ia memilih untuk mengevakuasi prajurit expert Bellato, sedangkan ia hanya menyuruh Fernand, satu-satunya Shield Miller yang selamat untuk mempertahankan posisinya agar Accretia tidak menerobos masuk."

"Aku jelas saja berontak akan hal itu. Aku mulai mengarahkan tangan Catapultku ke arah kepala Lucian, namun striker itu bisa menghindari seranganku dengan mudah. Aku sudah kalap waktu itu dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku hanya menembak membabi buta ke arah depan tanpa peduli apakah seranganku mengenai lawan atau tidak."

"Aku tidak sempat melihat apa-apa waktu itu yang pasti kaki kanan Catapultku diledakkan oleh Lucian, dan ketika aku mendengar ledakan yang ke dua aku membuka kedua mataku."

"Lalu.. lalu aku melihat Fernand.. Fernand.. ia sudah terlentang tidak bernyawa di depan MAU ku, badannya terbakar oleh api dari Inferno milik Lucian.. dan aku.. aku tidak bisa bergerak waktu itu, aku sangat lemah! LEMAAAAH!" Teriaknya dengan suara yang hampir habis.

"Hari itu.. aku berharap aku mati saja.. namun Lu.. Lucian dan pasukannya tidak menghabisiku. Mereka hanya melewati MAU ku dan mereka mengambil alih Bukit Sette." Kalimat terakhir dari ceritanya diucapkannya dengan penuh kesedihan, dengki, dan penyesalan.

"Berhentilah mengutuk dirimu, Clau. Kau adalah seorang Conques sekarang. Itulah bukti kalau kau bukanlah orang yang lemah.." Sahut Olivier yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Claudine.

"Menangislah sekarang ini, manfaatkan malam yang suram ini untuk menangis sepuas yang kau ing.."

"Peluk aku Olivier!" Ucap Claudine dengan cepat. Tangannya melingkari kedua lutut yang ditekuk di depannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya itu. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat, namun tetap mengalirkan air mata.

Olivier semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia terdiam sesaat hingga ia mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, Claudine. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menggantikan orang yang kau dambakan itu.."

"Aku juga tidak menaruh perasaan kepadamu, jadi kurasa pelukanku tidak akan sama seperti pelukan orang yang kau sebenarnya harapkan.." Olivier mulai bangkit dari duduknya, ia menarik kedua tangan Claudine perlahan, mengajak perempuan itu untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Claudine mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Olivier.." Kata Claudine lirih.

"Sama-sama. Kurasa tidak baik untuk mengharapkan masa lalu datang kembali. Masa lalu cukup untuk dikenang saja, teman." Ucap Olivier yang kedua tangannya diletakkan pada kedua bahu Claudine. Kali ini wajah Olivier menatap langsung wajah Claudine. Olivier tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkan hati perempuan di depannya tersebut.

"Kau memang aneh, Olivier." Kata Claudine dengan suara yang masih terisak sembari mengacak-acak rambut Olivier dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ooh ayolah.. Jangan menunjukkan kelemahan pada bawahanmu, Conques" Ejek Olivier.

"Bodoh!" Balas Claudine yang mulai menjambak lembut rambut Olivier.

"Hei.. Olivier. Terima kasih atas waktunya ya." Ucap Claudine lirih.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Lanjut Claudine melontarkan pertanyaan kepada laki-laki berparas cantik itu.

"Ah.. aku masih ingin bermain bersama Assassin Builder A. Kau duluan saja." Jawab Olivier disertai dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan yaa!" Pamit Claudine sambil melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak dari atas Markas Bellato. Olivier hanya membalas lambaian tangan perempuan itu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"_Bodoh! Seandainya saja aku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Fernand, keadaannya pasti berbeda." _Pikir Claudine sambil berjalan cepat.

"_Kau tahu Olivier? Sebenarnya kau tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita, kau hanya perlu latihan saja.."_

Setelah perempuan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Olivier mengeluarkan gulungan dan teleport menuju Benteng Solus. Setelah sampai di Solus yang sudah sangat sepi itu, ia mulai berlari menuju Hutan Crawler. Keadaan di Solus masih gerimis. Sambil berlari ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Sudah jam 00:30. Pantas FR-7 sudah tidak kelihatan._" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di Hutan Crawler ia langsung menghajar tiga ekor Assassin Builder A hanya dengan sedikit upaya. Setelah membunuh Assassin Builder A yang ke tiga Ia mulai duduk bersandar di bawah pohon di dekat sana. Dimasukkannya Hora Swordnya ke dalam inventori transdimensinya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Rintik hujan mulai berhenti jatuh dari langit, dan kedua mata Berserker itu mulai terpejam.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Maaf ceritanya kepanjangan, di outline saya sudah saya bikin kejadian ini dan itu dan pas dijadikan cerita malah kepanjangan.

Catatan lain yaitu setelah tanda $$ Claudine terus bicara karena dia cerita, kecuali yang sudah ada deskripsinya berarti itu orang lain yg berbicara. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	4. 3 - Mimpi

**Chapter 3**

Mimpi

"Tolong aku.." Ucap seseorang dengan suara pelan. Olivier menoleh-nolehkan wajahnya bahkan memutar-mutar badannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sampai akhirnya di suatu titik ia melihat seorang gadis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kedua mata itu siap mengalirkan air mata kapan saja. Olivier dengan cepat berlari menuju gadis itu, namun gadis itu semakin didekati semakin menjauh walaupun bagian tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Olivier tidak mau menyerah, ia mempercepat kecepatan larinya yang dasarnya sudah cepat itu. Namun jarak antara dia dan gadis itu tak kunjung berkurang hingga pada akhirnya Olivier pun jatuh. Gadis itu berhenti dengan sendirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Olivier melihat sebuah rumah di belakang gadis itu lalu ia bangkit dan segera meraih tangan gadis itu.

*plek

"Masuklah.. Selamatkan aku.." Ucap gadis itu lirih. Tangan yang baru saja digenggam oleh Olivier itu tiba-tiba tidak dirasakannya lagi. Tangan yang bertekstur luar biasa halus dan lembut itu tidak ada di genggamannya lagi. Entah karena panca indera yang mulai terganggu atau hal lain, yang pasti gadis itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, tidak hanya tangannya namun keseluruhannya.

Olivier membangkitkan tubuhnya yang jatuh terjerembap di depan rumah tua yang berdesain 'tidak lazim' itu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu rumah yang tampak sudah rapuh tersebut dan ditelusurinya ruangan demi ruangan dalam rumah megah namun sudah tua itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang Cora yang saling bertukar kata-kata. Namun tampaknya Cora perempuan merasa ketakutan terhadap pasangannya itu. Wajah perempuan berambut panjang berwarna perak itu ditutupi dengan kedua tangan mungil dengan jemari lentiknya tersebut. Si Cora laki-laki mulai mendekati perempuan itu, dan perempuan itu mundur perlahan menjauhi laki-laki yang mendekatinya itu.

"Hentikan!" Seru Olivier yang melihat kejadian itu. Lelaki Cora itu pun menoleh ke Olivier

"_Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Kenapa aku peduli urusan orang lain?" _Pikir Olivier yang bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau.. kau yang merebut Aphrodita dariku, MAKHLUK KAFIR BANGSAT!" Teriak lelaki Cora itu dengan geram. Ia tiba-tiba bergerak mendekati Olivier yang berada di luar ruangan. Setelah berjarak cukup dekat, ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang merupakan tombak untuk prajurit tingkat 50, Hora Spear. Hora Spear itu tambak beda dengan Hora Spear yang biasa dilihat Olivier. Permukaannya berkelap-kelip warna biru-keunguan serta ujungnya diselimuti aura api berwarna biru, menunjukkan kalau senjata ini telah upgrade setidaknya empat kali.

"_Jangan-jangan Hora Spear itu.. tipe Leon!" _Kata Olivier dalam hati. Matanya melotot setelah melihat senjata itu. Olivier pun mengeluarkan senjatanya, Hora Sword intense yang diupgrade baru tiga kali dengan ignorant talic.

"_Cih. Mana mungkin Hora Swordku yang tipe intense ini melawan Hora Spearnya yang tipe Leon? Mana kelihatannya tombak itu sudah diupgrade lima kali." _Ia mulai kebingungan dan menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Namun Templar itu langsung menerjang Olivier sebelum ia sanggup berpikir lebih jauh.

"FURY SWIPPPE!"

"DOUBLE CRAAAASH!"

*SSSSSSRRAAAS TRANGGG TRANGGG

Kedua benda tajam itu saling bertabrakan, akibat tebasan cepat double crash dari Olivier ia sanggup mendorong mundur tombak lawan pada tebasan pertama dan menahan tombak tersebut pada tebasan yang ke dua. Kini mereka berdua beradu kuat untuk mendorong senjata masing-masing. Mengetahui selisih kekuatan yang sangat jauh, Olivier melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menyelesaikan kontes kekuatan yang jelas tidak mungkin dimenangkannya itu. Baru saja Olivier mendarat, Templar itu sudah maju lagi dan mulai menyabetkan tombaknya secara horizontal.

"POWER CLEAVE!"

*SRAAASH CRAAT

Olivier hanya bisa memundurkan badannya sejauh satu meter sebagai gerakan menghindar, namun tombak itu berhasil menembus armornya. Tidak hanya merobek armornya, ternyata serangan tadi juga melukai dada Olivier, membuat si Berserker Bellato mengucurkan darah yang menodai lantai bangunan itu. Sekarang Templar tersebut mulai melancarkan serangan susulan.

"_Cih. Tidak ada istirahat buatku.."_ Gumam Berserker yang sedang kepayahan itu dalam hati. Perih dirasakannya di sekitar dada yang tersayat tombak berbentuk mirip trisula itu.

*TRANGG

Templar itu menusukkan tombaknya ke arah Olivier, namun serangan itu ditangkis Olivier dengan ayunan pedang ke arah atas.

Masih belum selesai, Templar itu mulai salto dan menghunuskan tombaknya secara vertikal ke tanah.

"PRESSURE BOMBB!"

*TRANG

Sebagai perlawanan, Olivier hanya sanggup menahan serangan ini dengan permukaan Hora Swordnya. Namun Olivier tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menahan kekuatan Templar buas ini, ditambah lagi selisih kekuatan senjata mereka yang sangat jauh membuat Olivier berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

*trataak tratakk TRAAAK

Pedang Olivier telah dipatahkan oleh tombak sang Templar. Olivier yang menyadari pedangnya akan patah sudah mengantisipasi langkah mundur. Namun tetap saja keadaan ini tidak menguntungkan Olivier sama sekali, ia sudah diambang kematian walaupun badannya tidak seberapa babak belur. Betapa tidak, lawannya kini mulai memojokkannya ke ujung ruangan dan mengarahkan tombaknya itu tepat ke jantung patriot Bellato yang malang ini. Hanya tinggal niat, kemauan, dan sedikit gerakan untuk menusukkan tombaknya saja Templar ini sudah bisa mencabut nyawa Berserker di depannya itu.

"Sebutkan namamu, makhluk biadab! Sebelum kucabut nyawamu yang sudah berada di genggaman tanganku.." Ujar Templar itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Entah apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Templar itu pada saat Olivier meneriakinya untuk berhenti tadi.

"..." Olivier tidak menjawabnya, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirnya nyawanya sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi untuk apa memberi tahu namanya ke orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Toh memberi tahu namanya pada Templar itu tidak akan merubah keadaan.

"Haruskah aku bertanya untuk ke dua kalinya, MAKHLUK KAFIR? SEBUTKAN NAMAMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Templar itu semakin beringas, matanya mulai melotot dan ujung tombaknya diberi gaya dorongan ke arah dada Olivier. Templar itu berniat menusukkan tombaknya walaupun tidak seberapa dalam.

"Olivier A..." Olivier menundukkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya seketika, dan dengan reflek ia menyebutkan namanya walaupun belum disebutnya dengan lengkap.

*BRAKK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Olivier sudah kaget duluan. Sama dengan Templar tadi yang belum sempat menusukkan tombaknya. Kedua mata Olivier yang tadi terpejam karena reflek itu dibukanya, dan disaksikannya Templar yang hendak membunuhnya tadi menjadi batu dan jatuh entah mengapa. Setelah ia medongakkan kepalanya sedikit, dilihatnya gadis yang meminta bantuan tadi membawa tongkat kuning yang bersinar.

"_Apakah ini.. Stone Curse milik Warlock?" _Batin Olivier yang sedang sangsi akan maksud gadis ini.

"_Apa dia berniat menyelamatkanku? Atau malah menjebakku?"_ Tanya Olivier pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mendekati gadis itu namun tiba-tiba ia merasa panas. Semakin lama panas yang dirasakannya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dengan cepat, dan ia mulai menoleh ke sekitar. Badannya yang disinari cahaya Lumen itu mulai dibangkitkannya dari tidur bersandarnya di bawah pohon di Hutan Crawler.

"Cuma mimpi ternyata." Gumamnya pelan sambil membersihkan armornya dari debu-debu dan tanah.

"_Tapi kenapa aku bisa paham bahasa Cora? Bagaimana bisa ya?"_ Pikirnya.

"_Ah sudahlah, kan cuma mimpi. Tak usah dipikir dalam-dalam."_ Ia menguap lalu melanjutkan membersihkan armor bagian belakang dan bagian bawah.

Sementara itu di Markas Cora.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Ucap seorang lelaki yang telah menunggu si perempuan yang barusan bangun semalam suntuk. Ia tersenyum lega setelah menyaksikan keadaan tunangannya baik-baik saja.

"Selamat pagi juga, Tora." Balas perempuan Cora dengan wajah cantiknya yang tak tertandingi itu. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya mungil, matanya sayup karena bangun tidur, bola matanya sangat indah dengan iris berwarna biru muda, mahkota berwarna peraknya tergerai sepanjang pungung tampak halus. Ditambah lagi leher yang sangat mulus dan segar serta wajah yang sempurna.

"Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" Tanya Templar itu gelisah.

"Tidak ada Tora. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab perempuan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya itu membuat kecantikannya menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Hanya saja pelindung tanganku hancur dan tanganku sedikit luka karena serangan makhluk kecil nan kafir kemarin." Omel si Templar panjang lebar.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membawanya ke teman Specialistku yang terkenal. Oh iya, maukah kamu menemaniku untuk membeli senjata baru besok?" Tanya Templar itu kepada tunangannya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati. Semoga DECEM membawa kesembuhan pada tanganmu dengan segera, ya." Jawab perempuan itu dengan senyuman lagi. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, melihat gadis ini tersenyum mungkin setara dengan melihat pemandangan mentari pagi, atau momen saat Lumen terbenam, atau pemandangan pantai di musim panas, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat hati tentram dan damai.

Keesokan Harinya, Istana Haram.

Tora dan tunangannya pergi ke tempat lelang di Istana Haram. Tora sedang bingung memilih senjata yang cocok untuknya, merasa kurang puas dengan senjatanya yang sekarang dijadikannya alasan untuk membeli senjata baru. Setelah melihat-lihat senjata jenis pedang, ia beralih ke senjata jenis tombak. Matanya tertuju Hora Spear yang sedang dilelang dan ia mulai tertarik untuk memilikinya. Setelah dipencetnya gambar tombak itu, muncullah deskripsinya.

_Leon's Hora Spear  
>upgraded 5 times with ignorant talic with maximum slot of 6<br>Damage 2822-6437  
>Special effects :<br>atk pwr increase,  
>accuracy increase,<br>vampiric effect,  
>elemental resistance decrease.<br>Price 235,000,000 Disena._

"!" Ia langsung melihat uang di inventorynya. *229,678,120* sesuai yang tertera di interfacenya.

"_Sial kurang 10 juta saja!"_ Batin Tora dengan jengkel. Ia pun tidak kehilangan akal dan segera mendekati tunangannya.

"Mmm.. Aphrodita." Panggilnya dengan halus.

"Ya? Apa kau membutuhkanku saat ini?" Jawab tunangannya yang bernama Aphrodita itu.

"Umm.. begini, aku kan mau membeli senjata, namun uangku tidak cukup.." Ucap Tora yang sedikit malu untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"Ahh.. begitu.." Jawab Aphrodita singkat, tidak mengetahui maksud dari Tora.

"Emmm.. jadi begini Aphrodita.. anu.. bolehkah aku me.. minjam uangmu? 10 juta Disena saja." Akhirnya Tora berhasil mengutarakan niat sebenarnya, walaupun terucap dengan terbata-bata.

"Bukan masalah besar, Tora." Ucap Aphrodita sambil memberikan sejumlah uang yang dimaksud oleh Tora.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Tunggu aku di Daratan Terang dekat pos ya, aku akan mencoba senjata baruku di sana!" Teriak Tora sambil berlari kecil menuju mesin lelang dengan penuh kegembiraan. Aphrodita tidak meresponnya, ia langsung berjalan ke portal Istana Haram dan teleport menuju Markas Cora.

Setelah ia sampai di Markas Cora ia berjalan perlahan menuju portal Markas untuk teleport lagi menuju Pos Cora. Dalam perjalanannya ia terus melamun. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun ia kelihatan berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu riang dan sering tersenyum. Setelah sampai di Pos Cora ia mulai duduk dan melanjutkan lamunannya tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang-orang lain di sekitarnya yang mengagumi kecantikannya. Yah, sebagai orang cantik memang ia sudah biasa dilirik oleh orang banyak dan biasanya ia tersenyum kepada orang yang melihatnya, namun tidak kali ini karena ia menikmati lamunannya.

"_Oh DECEM. Pertanda apakah ini? Mengapa kau memberiku mimpi yang aneh, mengapa ada seorang Bellato yang peduli padaku? Sedangkan aku bukanlah temannya."_ Batinnya. Sejenak ia mengingat kembali wajah makhluk kecil dalam mimpinya itu, wajahnya mirip perempuan, hidungnya kecil, bola matanya hitam legam serta rambut acak-acakan. Seketika Aphrodita menekuk bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengagumkan. Senyumnya kali ini lebih indah dari senyum-senyum sebelumnya setelah ia mengingat wajah Bellato itu, walaupun wajahnya tidak tergambar terlalu jelas.

"_Astaga.. apa yang sedang kupikirkan?! Maafkan aku DECEM."_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya terpejam dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

*plek

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Bahu Aphrodita terangkat sedikit dan turun lagi karena reflek dan kaget, lalu ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menoleh dengan perlahan. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui orang yang membuatnya kaget adalah Tora, tunangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, sayang? Yuk ikut aku mencoba senjataku!" Ajak Tora dengan semangat. Aphrodita pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Tora yang bergerak menuju Daratan Terang. Di sana Tora melakukan berbagai jenis serangan mulai dari tusukan, sayatan, tebasan, dan berbagai gerakan senjata jarak dekat untuk mencoba kekuatan senjata barunya. Ia mulai tersenyum bangga melihat senjata barunya tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"Aphrodita.." Ucap Templar dengan senjata barunya itu lirih.

"Beberapa hari lagi Chip War akan berlangsung." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti, Tora. Semoga kita tidak ada hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Semoga kita bisa tetap menjalani hidup kita setelah perang itu." Jawab Aphrodita dengan anggun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Aphrodita.." Seketika Tora bergerak mendekati Aphrodita dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Badannya yang besar dan berotot itu menghangatkan tubuh Aphrodita yang ukurannya tergolong kecil bagi ras Cora.

"Aku tak akan rela kehilangan dirimu, sayang." Lanjut Tora lirih dan lembut, menghangatkan hati pasangannya yang memiliki wajah layaknya bidadari tanpa sayap.

"Terima kasih, Tora.." Respon Aphrodita yang menerima pelukan hangat dari tunangannya yang gagah dan terlihat sangat kuat itu. Kedua matanya mulai dipejamkan perlahan.

Desir angin mulai membuat rambut Aphrodita melambai-lambai lembut bagai pohon kelapa yang daunnya bergoyang di pantai. Pada awalnya ia mulai merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya, namun seketika matanya yang terpejam indah itu terbuka perlahan, matanya mulai menggambarkan sebuah lamunan. Sekarang pikirannnya sedang tidak ada di tempat ia berada. Gadis itu mulai melamun, lagi..

Chip War Day, Crag Mine. Bellato Control Chip

Para patriot Bellato tampak mengitari Control Chip mereka. Strategi Bellato kali ini adalah mempertahankan Chip karena kemungkinan besar Chip merekalah yang akan diserang. Mungkin akibat dari kekalahan telak selama beberapa tahun mengakibatkan keterpurukan bagi Bellato, sehingga sangat jarang ada patriot elit yang mampu berkontribusi banyak dalam Chip War dan membuat bangsa lain tertarik untuk menghancurkan Control Chip Bellato.

Tampak puluhan MAU hitam maupun merah berkerumun di sekitar Control Chip, dan juga para patriot lainnya yang senantiasa melindungi Control Chip mereka walaupun taruhannya nyawa. Di tengah kerumunan itu terlihat Olivier, seorang Berserker yang berada di baris depan, yah sebagai seorang warrior sudah selayaknya dia berada di depan.

"_Kenapa ada Chip War ya? Siapa yang pertama kali menciptakannya?"_ Batin Olivier.

"_Memangnya apa keuntungan dari Chip War? Toh malah banyak nyawa yang akan hilang akibat perang ini."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"_Ah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti ini, hidupku sendiri tidak lebih berguna tanpa tujuan yang jelas." _Kali ini ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, mengakhiri lamunannya.

BATTLE START!

Interface dari Olivier menunjukkan bahwa Chip War kali ini telah dimulai.

"SEMUANYA! PERTAHANKAN CHIP KITA DARI SERANGAN ACCRETIA! JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN CONTROL CHIP KITA!" Teriak Archon Victor melalui speaker MAUnya. Ia memberi komando dari dalam MAU Catapult berwarna merah.

Ternyata kali ini hanya Accretia yang bertujuan menghancurkan Control Chip Bellato, sedangkan Cora menyerang Control Chip Accretia sesuai yang ditunjukkan radar. Walaupun jumlah pasukan Accretia tidak sebanyak pasukan Bellato, mereka tampak kewalahan untuk menghadapi para penyerang bertubuh baja tersebut. Para pejuang baris depan Bellato mengalami jerih payah menahan gempuran Accretia. Mulai dari kekuatan gahar warrior hingga ledakan ledakan dari peluru launcher membuat beberapa patriot Bellato banyak yang tumbang. Beberapa kehilangan kesadaran, dan lainnya yang tidak beruntung bahkan kehilangan nyawanya.

"PERTAHANKAN FORMASI REKAN-REKAN SESAMA BELLATOKU! JANGAN BIARKAN ACCRETIA MENEMBUS BARISAN DEPAN!" Perintah Victor lagi.

Pertempuran untuk memperebutkan Chip itu berjalan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mengerikan bagi mereka yang baru dalam pertempuran ini, menyenangkan bagi mereka yang sudah kehilangan hatinya dan malah merasa bangga untuk mencabut nyawa makhluk lain. Malah mereka melakukannya tanpa rasa bersalah atau sesal. Pada akhirnya pasukan Accretia mulai mundur dari sekitar Control Chip karena mereka kewalahan untuk mempertahankan Chipnya dari serangan Cora. Status Chip kali menunjukkan bahwa Chip Accretia telah turun menjadi 86%, Bellato 96%, Cora 100%.

Control Chip Accretia

"TERUS SERANG CONTROL CHIPNYA, KITA AKAN MEREBUT CHIP ACCRETIA KALI INI!" Teriak Archon Cora Ricardo Sacroerno.

"UNTUK SEMUA ANGGOTA GUILD 'DECEM Mensajero' DAN GUILD 'Elorden' BERSIHKAN SEKITAR CHIP DARI ACCRETIA! MUSNAHKAN PARA MAKHLUK PENGHINA CIPTAAN DECEM INI" Lanjut Archon yang merupakan seorang Grazier itu.

Para Accretia masih belum menyerah untuk mempertahankan Control Chipnya, tampak seorang Striker dengan armor berwarna merah dengan senjata Relic Flame Thrower Inferno mulai memberi perlawanan dengan menyemburkan api dari launchernya. Banyak korban yang jatuh akibat serangan brutalnya, yang paling naas bahkan terbakar hidup-hidup. Ialah mantan Archon Accretia, Lucian. Striker dengan damage output terbesar se-Accretia itu mulai bergerak menghabisi para Cora yang menyerah Control Chip Accretia, tentunya ia tidak sendirian. Para Accretia lain mulai bersemangat melihat mantan Archonnya mampu menumbangkan banyak pasukan Cora dengan sendirinya. Striker Accretia bernama Lucian itu mulai memasang Red Siege Kitnya dan menenggak potion berwarna biru muda ke dalam 'mulut cyborg'nya, lalu ia mulai menembakkan Flame Throwernya ke semua Cora yang ia lihat hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang Templar dengan tombak Hora Spearnya menghajar Control Chip Accretia.

"_Cukup sampai di sini perjuanganmu, hamba DECEM.."_ Batin Lucian dalam otak yang dibungkus helm baja berwarna merah dan bertanduk tersebut. Hanya perlu beberapa milimeter jari besinya akan bersentuhan dengan pelatuk senjata pemusnah massal bernama Inferno itu.

"DOOM BLAST!"

*FWOOOSH WOOOSH WOOSHHH

Tiga semburan api berturut-turut muntah dari mulut Relic Inferno tersebut gagal membakar Templar tersebut, namun tetap saja Templar tersebut menderita luka yang cukup berat hingga kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Lucian mulai heran karena serangan terkuat Striker tidak mampu membunuh seorang Templar yang harusnya sudah mati terkena serangan tersebut.

"Jadi begitu.. Dasar anjing peliharaan pengganggu." Gumam Lucian pelan setelah menarik pelatuk Infernonya. Ia sempat melihat seorang Grazier memerintahkan Paimon untuk memblokir serangan itu tepat sebelum ia menarik pelatuknya, walaupun Paimon itu tidak mampu memblokir keseluruhan serangan. Anehnya ia mulai melepas Siege Kit dan mencari target lainnya, meninggalkan korbannya yang beruntung tersebut. Templar yang tergeletak di tanah itu mulai dikerumuni oleh 2 orang lainnya untuk membantunya bangkit, sedangkan Lucian berlalu begitu saja mencari target lain untuk dibakarnya.

Control Chip Bellato

Olivier yang sedang dalam keadaan babak belur baru saja bangkit. Ia kehilangan kesadaran saat mempertahankan formasi baris depan Bellato dari gempuran Accretia.

"Sial, untuk berdiri saja susah.." Rintihnya pelan seraya berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dengan susah payah.

*hosh hosh

Setelah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dibantu dengan pisau Hora Knife yang ditancapkannya di tanah ia mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan-lahan.

"_Haah, mana patriot Bellato yang lain ya?"_ Pikirnya dalam hati setelah melihat sekitar yang sudah sepi, hanya mayat-mayat Bellato dan beberapa besi yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya. Olivier terus memutar-mutar badannya dan melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang Accretia yang masih berdiri belasan meter darinya. Accretia itu bergerak perlahan menuju Olivier, dengan membawa tombak Black Lancenya yang dikelilingi dengan sulut api.

"_Cih.. Bagaimana bisa selamat dari keadaan seperti ini.." _Olivier yang sudah putus asa itu masih mencoba untuk menjauh dari Accretia itu. Kini Olivier bergerak menuju timur. Jika ia tidak berhenti, maka cepat atau lambat maka ia akan sampai ke Control Chip Cora. Ia tak bisa kembali karena tidak membawa scroll teleport dan Accretia tadi berada di jalan menuju portal milik Bellato Union. Patriot Bellato itu terus bergerak dengan kakinya yang pincang dan Accretia itu tetap mengejarnya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa dengan Accretia satu ini? Kenapa tidak berlari saja dan menusukkan tombaknya ke badanku.." Gumam Olivier sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melihat cyborg berotak yang mengejarnya itu.

*bruaggh

Akhirnya Berserker itu jatuh di tanah. Diputarnya badannya yang telungkup itu menjadi posisi terlentang sambil menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Accretia itu mulai menodongkan tombaknya ke jantung Olivier. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran deras dari wajah feminim Berserker muda itu. Diperhatikannya Accretia yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Armor khusus Dewan Accretia dengan optik warna biru tua. Serta ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kepala Accretia ini. Bentuknya lebih kecil dari yang biasa diketahuinya.

"Kau mungkin bisa lari dari nasib, tapi kau tak sanggup kabur dari takdir, nak.." Ucap Accretia itu dalam bahasa Bellato sambil menarik dan menghunuskan tombaknya ke jantung Olivier. Olivier segera memejamkan kedua matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Sial, kenapa selalu saja aku seperti ini?"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa melindungi diri sendiri saja tak sangup?"_

"_Untuk apa aku jadi warrior kalau sangat lemah seperti ini?"_

"_Keparat, hidupku hanya sependek ini saja ternyata.."_

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut mulai mengganggu otak Olivier yang akan kehilangan nyawanya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia berpikir

"_Kenapa mati saja lama sekali?"_

Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan kaget setelah menyadari Accretia itu tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. Ia mulai membangkitkan badannya dan melihat Accretia itu bergerak menjauhinya dengan booster aktif. Olvier menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat langit Crag Mine yang selalu suram dan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir berwarna putih seperti salju ini.

"_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa mendekati kematian ya?"_ Pikirnya. Ia pun mulai mengirim pesan transmisi ke Isain untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ia tadi tidak sadar. Dan setelah menggali informasi ternyata baru diketahuinya bahwa pasukan Bellato mulai bergerak menuju Control Chip Cora yang sedang kosong, hanya sedikit patriot Cora yang berada di sana karena banyak patriot lainnya masih sibuk menyerang Control Chip Accretia. Setelah mengetahui hal ini ia mencari tempat untuk istirahat. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di dekat goa menuju Istana Haram dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dinding tebing. Berserker muda itu mulai melamun lagi, diangkatnya wajahnya ke atas lagi untuk menatap langit suram Crag Mine dan bergumam dalam hati.

"_Untuk apa aku hidup?" _Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit menghiasi pandangannya, pemandangan sempurna bagi seseorang yang sedang melamun.

"_Terlebih lagi apa alasanku untuk terus hidup? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?" _Kali ini lensa matanya menebal. Membuat pandangannya kehilangan fokus.

"_Terlebih lagi, siapa orang tuaku? Apa mereka benar-benar mengharapkanku hidup?" _Bintang-bintang yang berserakan di langit itu semakin kabur dari pandangannya.

"_Kalau memang iya kenapa bukan mereka sendiri yang merawatku?" _Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan ia membuat gestur menggenggam, bermaksud mengambil bintang-bintang yang berserakan dan terlantar di langit itu.

"Kau selalu di atas sana kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi.. Kau pasti tahu siapa orang tuaku." Gumamnya pelan.

"Maukah kau memberitahu sesuatu padaku? Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tuaku sekarang? Di mana keberadaa mereka sekarang.." Ditariknya tangan kanannya ke depan wajahnya yang tidak lagi menoleh ke atas, tangannya yang sedang menggenggam udara itu dibuka perlahan di depan wajahnya.

"..." Olivier yang telah puas melamun dan melakukan monolog itu mulai bangkit, baru saja ia bergerak beberapa langkah, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Ia mulai bergerak mundur lagi dengan perlahan, namun salah satu Cora yang mengantar seseorang yang terluka itu bergerak mendekati Olivier.

"_Tidak mungkin! Ia.." _Pekik Grazier Cora yang mendekati Olivier dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan menghabisi Bellato ini. Kau bawa Tora ke Istana Haram, August." Kata Grazier itu sembari mengambil Hora Staffnya dari inventori transdimensinya. Dipegangnya erat-erat tongkat dengan aura cahaya berwarna kuning itu dengan kedua tangannya sembari mendekati Olivier perlahan. August pun merangkulkan tangan Tora yang sedeng setengah sadar itu ke badannya dan membantunya untuk bergerak perlahan.

"Siapa sangka orang tak dikenal yang datang dalam mimpiku adalah orang yang akan membunuhku.." Gumam Olivier yang dari tadi bergerak mundur dan sekarang telah mencapai dinding tebing Crag Mine sehingga tak sanggup bergerak mundur lagi.

Grazier dengan rambut perak itu menggenggam tongkatnya dengan amat erat hingga uratn di punggung tanganya mulai terlihat dan timbul. Seketka diayunkannya tongkatnya itu dan ia berteriak merapal mantra dalam bahasa Cora.

"WAVE RAGE!" Bola-bola air yang diselimuti force muncul dari tongkat itu.

"_Tamatlah riwayatku.." _Pikir Olivier dengan wajah yang mengucurkan keringat dingin serta bibirnya yang membentuk senyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>Terima kasih buat para riviu-er yang sudah memberi masukan-masukan buat n00bie seperti saya. Maaf updatenya lama karena author main RF lagi. Awalnya niat cari referensi lokasi dll. Tapi malah ketagihan hehe.

Selamat menikmati update, maaf kalau ceritanya buruk dan membosankan.


	5. 4 - Pertemuan Tak Terduga

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

"TERUS PUKUL MUNDUR PASUKAN CORA DARI CHIP KITA! HANCURKAN OTAK MEREKA YANG TIDAK RASIONAL ITU!" Teriak sang Archon Accretia, Interitio. Striker terkuat se-Accretia itu bergerak maju memimpin gelombang serangan yang nampak tak terbendung itu.

*BLARR BOOOM SCRATCH

Gelombang serangan Accretia itu berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Cora yang jumlahnya melebihi pasukan Accretia tersebut. Pasukan Cora pun menjauh dari Control Chip Accretia dan bergerak menuju Control Chip mereka yang sedang diserang oleh Bellato sedari tadi. Ya, alasan utama pasukan Cora mundur karena Control Chipnya terancam direbut oleh Bellato, bangsa yang tak pernah memenangkan Chip War selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"KEMBALI KE CONTROL CHIP KITA! KITA AKAN MEMUNSNAHKAN SEMUA MAKHLUK KERDIL NAN KAFIR YANG SEDANG MENYERANG CONTROL CHIP KITA!" Begitu perintah Archon Ricardo yang memimpin seluruh pasukan Cora. Di belakangnya nampak ratusan prajurit Cora yang siap untuk menerjang apapun.

##Daerah Utara Crag Mine##

*SCRASSSHHH

Bola-bola air itu ternyata tidak mengenai bagian tubuh Olivier sama sekali. Rupanya serangan tadi dibiarkan meleset dari sasaran secara sengaja.

"Huh, masih sempat-sempatnya memberi belas kasihan." Kata Olivier kepada gadis Cora di depannya itu dalam bahasa Bellato, ia tidak peduli kalau lawan bicaranya paham atau tidak.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Bellatean.. aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Balas gadis cantik itu yang ternyata bisa berbahasa Bellato. Gadis itu mendekati Olivier, namun Olivier malah merasa terancam dan mengeluarkan Hora Swordnya dari tas transdimensinya lalu segera ditodongkan pedangnya itu. Sementara gadis itu malah mendekatkan lehernya ke ujung bilah pedang Olivier tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku tidak punya niat buruk, Bellatean.." Ucap gadis Cora itu lirih, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau tidak berani melihatku saat mengucapkannya, Corite.." Balas Olivier. Gadis itupun mulai menyingkirkan Hora Sword milik Olivier secara perlahan lalu mendekati dan menatap wajahnya. Kini jarak antara mereka berdua hanya selisih setengah meter. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Berseker Bellato yang berwarna hitam legam itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berkata.

"A.. ku tidak pu.. nya niat buruk. J.. jelas?" Gadis Cora berambut perak itu mengulang kalimatnya tadi dengan terbata-bata. Aphrodita memejamkan kedua matanya dan segera membuang pandangannya ke kanan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sementara Olivier juga grogi dan memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh keringat itu ke arah kiri lalu memasukkan kembali Hora Swordnya ke dalam inventori transdimensi.

"_Mandi! Aku butuh mandi! Aku sudah banyak berkeringat sejak tadi!"_ Batin Olivier dalam hati yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri itu.

"La.. lalu, apa yang k.. kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Olivier, ia masih tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"_Sial, gadis di hadapanku ini terlalu cantik sehingga aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.." _Diingatnya kembali dengan perlahan momen ketika gadis itu menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Wajah oval dengan kulit putih bersih tanpa noda atau kerutan sedikitpun serta mata yang indah dengan iris berwarna biru muda tergambar di pikirannya.

"Begini, Bellatean. Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf dulu padamu karena telah menyerangmu tadi." Kata Aphrodita yang sekarang melihat wajah Olivier. Olivier pun mencoba menatap langsung wajah Grazier di depannya itu dan *blusssh* kulit wajah Olivier yang awalnya berwarna kuning itupun memerah seketika.

"A.. ahhh. Tidak usah dipikirkan.." Jawab Olivier langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan gadis Cora di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menatap wajahku, Bellatean? Apa kau takut denganku?!" Tanya Aphrodita sedikit membentak karena merasa tidak dihargai. Sudah menjadi budaya bangsa Cora untuk menghormati satu sama lain dan salah satunya dengan menatap wajah lawan bicara ketika saling bertukar kata.

"Ma.. maaf." Olivier pun menggerakkan wajahnya perlahan. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap langsung wajah seorang gadis Cora yang cantiknya tak tertandingi tersebut.

"_Apakah Cora di depanku ini bodoh? Apa ia tak sadar dengan wajahnya yang membuatku salah tingkah dan melakukan hal ini?" _Batin Olivier yang sekarang sudah menatap langsung lawan bicaranya, dan wajahnya pun semakin memerah padam layaknya tweezer yang direbus.

"Ja.. jadi apa.. yang perlu kau tanyakan?" Tanya Olivier pada Aphrodita. Olivier menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya dengan cepat sebagai upaya untuk menahan kegugupannya yang sudah mencapai level tertinggi itu.

"S.. ssiapa kau sebenarnya?" Kalimat yang dicapkan Aphrodita dengan cepat ini menujukkan kalau ia tidak kalah gugup dengan Bellato di depannya itu. Sedari tadi mata wanita Cora itu menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Olivier dengan teliti. Dan ketika pandangannya kembali ke wajah Olivier, wajah gadis Cora itu mulai diwarnai dengan rona merah di pipinya tanpa disadari.

"Ah k kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, nona.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Jawab Olivier yang sedang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang susah, bukan?" Tukas Aphrodita dengan pipi yang masih berwarna merah.

"Yah aku memiliki banyak identitas. Sebagai contohnya, patriot Bellato yang melindungi bawahannya pada umumnya, seorang Berserker Bellato dengan tingkat 50, mantan anggota guild Elit, teman dari teman-temanku.." Jelas Olivier panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku bukan anak dari orang tuaku.." Lanjutnya dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke langit, namun segera dikembalikan tatapannya ke wajah Aphrodita.

"Bukan anak dari orang tuamu?" Tanya Aphrodita. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahya dimiringkan sedikit. Menggambarkan pikirannya yang sedang bingung oleh penjelasan Olivier.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melahirkanku, yah sudah pasti itu ibuku namun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Sejak kecil aku diasuh oleh orang tua angkatku. Jadi wajar bukan, kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu seperti tadi?" Terang Olivier lagi yang sudah tidak terlalu gugup itu. Mungkin karena berbagai emosi yang terpendam di hatinya baru diutarakannya sekarang sehingga ia menjadi lega.

"Jadi begitu.. Kalau begitu siapa namamu, Bellatean?" Tanya Aphrodia dengan suara lirih. Matanya dengan iris berwarna biru muda itu menatap mata Olivier dengan dalam.

"Olivier Swifttail. Kau?" Jawab Olivier sekaligus bertanya dengan singkat. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Aphrodita.

"Hah? Kau berbohong padaku ya?" Tanya Aphrodita sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Volume suaranya lebih tinggi dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan namaku?" Balas Olivier dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi serta menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Aphrodita tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Olivier itu. Aphrodita menundukkan wajahnya kali ini.

"Hah. Persetan dengan Chip War, aku mau kembali ke tempatku." Kata Olivier dengan gusar dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"_Sudah dijawab, malah ngeyel!"_ Batin Olivier.

"_Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya saja menuduh aku bicara bohong."_ Lanjutnya mencibir dalam hati. Bibirnya mulai mengerucut.

*tap tap grepp

Baru berjalan dua langkah Olivier merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di pergelangan tangannya. Telapak tangan Aphrodita yang bertekstur sangat halus itu menggenggam lembut pergelangan Olivier.

"Maaf.." Ucap Grazier Cora itu tanpa menatap wajah Olivier.

"..." Olivier pun menghentikan langkanya setelah menyadari niat dibalik perbuatan gadis Grazier di dekatnya itu.

"Katakan padaku. Apa maumu sebenarnya, Corite?" Tanya Olivier yang sudah tidak sabar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Aphrodita. Sekarang ia menghadap langsung ke patriot Cora itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpiku.." Ucap Aphrodita lirih dengan wajah tertunduk.

*deg deg deg deg

Seketika itu juga kedua mata Olivier melebar serta mulut yang tadinya tertutup rapat mulai menganga. Ia juga mulai merasakan degup jantungnya yang mengencang.

"_Tidak mungkin!" _Pekik Olivier dalam hati.

##Cora Control Chip, Crag Mine##

Pasukan Bellato yang sedari tadi menyerang Control Chip Cora dengan bebas itu pun mulai terancam oleh pasukan Cora yang bergerak menuju mereka.

"MUNDUR! TINGGALKAN CHIP, SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN! KITA AKAN KEMBALI REGROUP DI CHIP BELLATO!" Teriak Archon Victor sambil menembaki beberapa Cora dengan MAU Catapult nya. Para pasukan Bellato pun mulai menjauhi Chip Cora dengan perlindungan dewan-dewan perang mereka.

"Pengecut yang menunggangi sebuah robot mengambil sebuah tindakan seorang pengecut." Teriak Archon Ricardo Sacroerno yang dengan cepat langsung merapal force serang.

"VENOM BREATH!" Seketika muncul tiga batu berukuran sedang mengelilingi perapal force itu dan terlemparlah sebuah benda hijau beracun yang mengarah pada MAU Catapult milik Victor.

"Hah! BANYAK BICARA KAU!" Victor yang sudah beringas dalam kokpit MAU nya itu pun menggerakkan robot raksasanya dengan cepat untuk menyerang Ricardo. Gumpalan racun buatan yang tercipta dari force milik Ricardo sudah mendekati MAU Victor dan tangan Catapultnya sudah melontarkan peluru-peluru yang sedang melayang menuju targetnya.

*RATATATA BLAMMMM

*JDANG

Sebuah ledakan akibat force yang menabrak targetnya dan menimbulkan kepulan asap. Setelah asap itu pudar, muncullah seorang Bellato dengan aura berlambang Bellato Union berwarna biru cerah dengan tameng di tangan kirinya. Shield Miller terbaik Bellato Union itu berhasil memblokir serangan Archon Cora dalam timing yang sempurna. Sementara sang Archon Cora tidak terluka sedikitpun karena di depannya telah muncul Animus berbadan besar dan berwarna perak yang membawa pedang besar, Paimon.

"Better luck next time, Camthalion Ricardo." Ejek Shield Miller yang berhasil memblokir serangan force elit dari Archon lawan tanpa kesusahan itu seraya menyeringai.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu gegabah, Maximus Victor." Lanjut Shield Miller tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Maximus Geoffrey. Kita kembali ke Chip kita sekarang." Balas Archon Victor yang sudah mengucurkan butir-butir keringat di wajahnya itu. Kedua patriot Bellato itu pun bergerak menjauh sementara Ricardo masih belum membiarkan mereka lolos dan mulai melancarkan rentetean force untuk menghentikan mereka kabur.

"BLAZING LANCE! INFERNO! FIRE BALL!" Tiga benda yang tercipta dari force api mulai mengejar Bellato yang sedang kabur itu, namun ketiga serangan itu dapat ditahan dengan Geoffrey dengan mudah karena mendapat skill pendukung dan heal dari Holy Chandra yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Cih!" Rutuk Ricardo yang akhirnya pasrah membiarkan dua patriot itu kabur. Genggaman tangannya pada tongkat hitam beraura kuning terang itu semakin erat serta giginya menggertak.

##Accretia Control Chip, Crag Mine##

Lucian menatap seorang Accretia yang beraura dewan di atas kepalanya. Accretia yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Lucian itu bergerak cepat dengan boosternya.

"Anggota Tim Serang, Legion Sanctus. Kau terlambat untuk berkumpul kembali ke Control Chip." Ucap Lucian dengan dingin. Sanctus yang bergerak dengan booster aktif itu segera menonaktifkan boosternya setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"..." Sanctus bergerak menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Lucian, namun mereka berdua menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ulahmu selalu mencurigakan, Legion. Namun kekuatanmu sangat menguntungkan Empire dengan julukan 'Warior terkuat se-Novus' dan sejauh ini masih tidak ada tanda-tanda pengkhianatan darimu, sungguh Accretia yang unik, dirimu.." Ujar Lucian sarkas sambil melirik tajam Sanctus dengan optik digitalnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura berendah hati, Legion Lucian. Seorang Striker dan Mantan Archon dengan daya hancur terkuat, lalu kehilangan kepercayaan masyarakat Accretia akibat terlalu sering membiarkan musuh hidup setelah kau lukai dengan parah. Dengan begitu, ulahmu juga.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya." Balas Sanctus yang berniat mengejek.

"Hmm.. mungkin mencurigakan adalah kata yang cocok." Lanjut Sanctus yang memiliki optik digital berwarna biru itu.

"Menarik." Balas Lucian dengan optik digital berwarna merahnya yang menyala semakin terang. Kepala bajanya diarahkan tepat ke kepala Sanctus yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Pada seluruh Patriot Accretia Empire! Silahkan membentuk formasi, sebentar lagi kita akan bergerak menuju Control Chip Cora dan merebutnya! Keadaan ini sangat menguntungkan walaupun kita kalah dalam jumlah! Mereka pasti sudah kelelahan dan kita pergunakan ini sebagai keuntungan kita." Archon Accretia itu memberi pidato kepada pasukannya dan mulai bergerak ke barisan depan untuk memimpin pasukannya, bersama dengan anggota dewan yang lainnya.

"Permisi, Legion Lucian. Tugas telah menungguku.." Pamit Sanctus sambil bergerak perlahan ke bagian depan barisan dengan membawa tombak Black Lance berapi-api itu.

"Kau lebih baik tidak mengacau lagi, Sanctus." Bisik Archon Interitio pada orang yang baru sampai di barisannya.

"..." Yang diajak bicara hanya bergeming.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bergerak menuju Control Chip Cora, tetap di belakangku sebelum ada perintah selanjutnya! KEJAYAAN UNTUK ACCRETIA EMPIRE!" Perintah sang Archon dengan membawa Dark Flame Launcher yang moncongnya bercahaya. Diangkatnya senjata pemusnah massal itu untuk memompa semangat kamerad Accretianya.

##Daerah Utara Crag Mine##

Olivier yang masih tercengang itu mulai bingung harus berbuat apa kali ini. Sampai sekarang ia hanya terdiam, sementara gadis Cora itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Angin berdesir menggerakkan rambut perak Grazier Cora yang wajahnya tertunduk itu. Bibir kedua makhluk itu tertutup rapat, dan keadaan ini bertahan hingga tiga menit sampai akhirnya si Grazier Cora mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maka dari itu.. maka dari itu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu darimu!" Teriak si gadis Cora dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata yang terpejam.

"Baiklah." Balas Olivier singkat.

"Apa yang perlu kau pastikan?" Lanjutnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir mungilnya. Kedua alis Berserker Bellato itu sedikit terangkat.

"Namamu yang sebenarnya, siapa.." Aphrodita membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, namun diucapkannya kalimat itu dengan volume pelan dan datar.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya padamu tadi, namaku adalah Olivier Swifttail. Aku mengatakannya padamu dengan sungguh-sungguh, apa yang membuatmu terganggu sekarang?" Jelas Olivier sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tapi.. di dalam mimpiku, kau mengucapkan huruf 'A' pada awal nama belakangmu, bukan 'S'." Kata Aphrodita yang kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Olivier. Lagi-lagi mata Olivier mulai melebar, ia bergerak mendekati Aphrodita dan memegang kedua pundak gadis Cora yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya seraya menatap mata indah berwarna biru muda itu dalam-dalam.

"Ceritakan padaku! Ceritakan mimpimu secara jelas kepadaku!" Olivier mengucapkan kalimat ini setengah teriak, ia mulai berhipotesis bahwa ia memimpikan hal yang sama dengan Corite di depannya. Dan sekarang ia ingin mengonfirmasikannya dengan cara mendengar cerita dari Corite di hadapannya tersebut. Aphrodita yang merasa tidak nyaman karena disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu mulai menundukkan wajahnya serta membungkukkan punggungnya, telapak tangan kirinya menyentuh lengan kanannya dan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan kanan membentuk huruf X. Olivier yang menyadari gestur ini langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak gadis Cora itu.

"Maaf.." Dengan lirih kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Olivier sambil sedikit ditundukkan wajahnya, namun pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari wajah Corite di depannya.

"Hmm.." Cora yang berada di hadapan Olivier ini hanya mendesah pelan. Gadis itu masih tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Corite, aku berpikiran kalau aku memimpikan hal yang sama denganmu, jadi bisakah aku meminta tolong kau untuk menceritakan mimpimu padaku?" Jelas Berserker Bellato itu perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas tindakanku barusan, aku tidak mengerti budaya Cora. Jadi sekali lagi, maaf.." Pinta Olivier. Gadis di depannya itupun mulai menghadap wajah Olivier dan melempar senyuman kepadanya.

"_Syet, lihatlah betapa cantiknya kau, Corite." _Gumam Olivier dalam hati, wajahnya mulai memerah lagi karena gugup. Gadis Cora itupun menceritakan secara kronologis mimpi yang didapatnya beberapa hari lalu. Olivier menyimaknya dengan menatap serius wajah Aphrodita, walaupun sesekali ia tergoda dengan menoleh sedikit ke bawah gara-gara desain armor tipe force Cora yang 'revealing' itu. Pada saat itu juga Aphrodita menampar pipi kiri Olivier, dan pada saat yang bersamaan Olivier menutup kedua matanya karena takut tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya itu akan menyakitkan. Namun, dalam pejam matanya ia merasakan benda lembut mengelus pipinya.

"Lembut, halus.." Gumam Aphrodita dalam bahasa Cora. Olivier mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat gadis Cora di depannya itu membuat raut muka yang sangat menggemaskan sekaligus sensual. Matanya yang seolah-olah sedang melamun, serta bibir tipisnya membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Walaupun ia hanya mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat raut muka itu kurang dari sedetik, ia sangat menikmati momen itu.

"Hah?" Jawab Olivier yang sedang kebingungan karena dua alasan. Alasan pertama karena Aphrodita mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Cora yang jelas tak dipahami oleh Olivier, dan alasan ke dua adalah mengapa Corite di hadapannya itu melakukan hal barusan. Pipi-pipi dari kedua insan itu mulai merona merah lagi karena salah tingkah. Namum Olivier dengan cepat langsung mengembalikan suasana.

"Ah iya, jadi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?" Olivier menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya ditutup dan bibirnya ditekuk membentuk senyum kecil. Aphrodita pun melanjutkan ceritanya hingga usai.

"Begitu ya. Berarti cerita kita 90% mirip." Gumam Berserker Bellato yang memegangi serta mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Respon gadis Cora di depannya.

"Ah iya, nampaknya kau terluka berat, Olivier." Inanna mulai muncul di samping Aphrodita dan saat itu juga gadis itu memerintahkan Inanna untuk menyembuhkan Bellato di depannya. Namun hal itu tidak berguna, sang animus malah tenggelam, kembali ke alamnya. Olivier mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, matanya melirik ke arah kiri atas, lalu ia mengetahui kejanggalan itu.

"Bukankah kau seorang Warlock?" Tanya Olivier yang mengembalikan sorot matanya ke wajah Aphrodita.

"Bukan.." Aphrodita menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan singkat.

"Tapi di dalam mimpi kau sanggup menggunakan skill profesi Warlock. Hm.." Kata Olivier yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Aphrodita itu dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Anggap saja kasus ini sama dengan aku yang mengucapkan namaku dengan tidak benar." Lanjutnya yang sudah tidak mau berpikir lagi karena ingin istirahat.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu penasaran dengan nama belakangku?" Olivier akhirnya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak awal.

"Hanya cerita lama dari teman baikku, tentang keluarganya." Jawab Aphrodita dengan singkat, lagi.

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya?" Tanya Olivier yang menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Maaf, itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk diceritakan." Balas Aphrodita sambil menekuk bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Olivier pun menyerah agar tidak terjadi culture shock lagi.

"Oh iya aku mau kembali ke Markas Bellato sekarang." Lanjut Olivier yang sudah semangat untuk mandi lalu berbaring di kasur itu.

"Mm.." Aphrodita hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan membuat suara tanpa membuka mulutnya.

"Sampai jumpa, senang bertemu denganmu!" Olivier pun mulai beranjak setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, dibalikkan badan kecilnya itu dan ia mulai berlari kecil menuju Portal Bellato. Sedangkan si gadis Cora masih berdiri di tempatnya.

*drap drap drap

Tiba-tiba Berserker Bellato itu membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju Aphrodita.

"Aku melupakan satu hal!" Kata Olivier sambil mengatur nafasnya.

*hosh hosh hosh

"Aku bbelum tahu n.. amam u! Corite.." Olivier mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan terbata-bata.

"A.. aku, namaku.. Aphrodita." Jawab Cora di depannya dengan malu-malu.

"A.. Aphrodita" Gumam Olivier sambil menganga. Tangan kanannya diangkat setara perutnya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan gadis di depannya tersebut. Sedangkan Aphrodita menatap tangan kanan Olivier, ia bingung apakah harus menjabat tangan Bellato yang merupakan musuhnya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Aphrodita menggerakan tangan kanannya perlahan, meraih tangan Olivier. Mereka berjabatan tangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk skala berkenalan saja. Hampir 7 detik! Aphrodita yang menyadari hal ini langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"J.. jadi. Senang berkenalan deeenganmu! Sssemoga kita bisa mengenal llebih jauh, ya!" Kata Olivier dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan segera mengaktifkan boosternya. Aphrodita pun masih di tempat ia berdiri, belum beranjak. Ia memandang 'teman baru'-nya yang harusnya dilawannya itu menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan mata indahnya.

"_Ya.. Aku juga berharap begitu, Olivier.."_ Gumam Aphrodita dalam hati. Tanpa disadarinya ia memikirkan hal itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, yang merupakan hal terlarang.

"_Astaga DECEM, yang kulakukan ini benar kan? Tidak baik, bukan? Mencabut nyawa makhluk lain yang tak berdaya." _Pikirnya yang lalu segera bergerak masuk ke dalam goa untuk menuju wilayah Haram Stockade.

Pada akhirnya Chip War kali ini dimenangkan oleh Accretia yang berhasil merebut Chip Cora. Untuk bangsa dengan korban jiwa terbanyak diderita oleh Holy Alliance Cora karena mereka mempertahankan Control Chip mereka dari serangan kedua bangsa sekaligus. Bangsa Bellato juga berusaha merebut Control Chip Cora pada menit-menit terakhir namun mereka kalah dalam adu last hit dengan Accretia.

##Seminggu setelah Chip War, Solus Settlement##

Cahaya Lumen menelusup masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang luar biasa acak-acakan. Secara perlahan cahaya itu merayap hingga menyinari wajah seseorang yang tidur di atas kasur berukuran sedang dalam kamar itu. Orang yang sedang tidur itupun terganggu karena wajahnya merasakan panas cahaya Lumen dan pandangan gelap tidurnya menjadi terang seketika.

"Sial, masih jam 6 sudah kebangun gini." Gerutunya setelah melihat sebuah alat penunjuk waktu. Dengan malas-malasan ia menutup tirai di jendelanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh bebas di kasur lagi.

##Markas Cora##

Seorang gadis berambut perak sedang menikmati mandinya pada pagi yang segar itu. Butir-butir air dingin mengaliri badannya yang molek dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan gadis itu mulai menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang halus itu. Telapak tangannya dipenuhi dengan busa-busa beraroma wangi. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam dan air dingin masih mengguyur tubuhnya yang elok. Kelihatan sekali gadis ini sangat menikmati aktifitas rutin di pagi ini.

##Markas Accretia##

Dalam ruangan berukuran sedang dan dipenuh dengan layar berukuran besar yang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan Accretia terdapatlah dua cyborg ternama di Accretia sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kali ini kau harus menjata Ether, Legion Sanctus. Aku mengharapkan kau untuk menjaga keamanan prajurit-prajurit Accretia Empire di Ether." Ucap sang Cyborg yang berbadan sedikit lebih besar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dimengerti. Bisakah aku membentuk sebuah tim, Archon Interitio?" Cyborg berprofesi Assaulter bertanya. Walaupun ia petarung jarak dekat, ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil daripada lawan bicaranya yang merupakan seorang petarung jarak jauh.

"Tentu saja, pastikan timmu terbentuk dari prajurit-prajurit elit yang sedang bebas dari tugas patroli atau misi(quest)." Jawab sang Archon singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajukan persetujuan padamu beberapa jam lagi." Ucap sang Assaulter yang menjabat sebagai Tim Serang itu.

"Aku akan menunggu pengajuan tim bentukanmu. Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi?" Respon sang Archon berprofesi Striker.

"Hm.. Berapa lama kau menempatkan aku di sana, Tuan Archon?" Tanya Sanctus.

"Satu bulan." Jawab Interitio dengan sangat singkat.

"Baiklah. Legion Sanctus mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan."

"Izin diberikan." Assaulter itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu membalikkannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan sang mulai Archon duduk di kursi yang tersambung dengan berbagai kabel-kabel. Kedua tangannya membuat gestur ke atas dan bawah, menyambungkan informasi yang diproyeksikan oleh layar-layar di ruangannya.

##Siang Harinya. Solus Settlement##

Panas. Cahaya Lumen yang menyinari Solus Settlement membuat tempat itu memiliki temperatur yang tinggi saat ini. Dan di bawah sinar Lumen itu terlihatlah seorang Berserker sedang menyantap mie instan dobel dengan lahap. Olivier makan siang di tempat yang sederhana karena ia sudah tidak mendapat Dalant dari negara. Yah, ia sudah tak sanggup menyelesaikan Quest yang serba susah untuk tingkatnya seorang diri dan ia sudah tidak mendapat tugas lagi untuk menjaga Solus Settlement, sehingga hanya sejauh ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memuaskan nafsu laparnya. Olivier yang baru selesai menyantap makan siangnya itu mulai menyeruput minuman dingin di dekatnya tersebut.

*slurppp

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ia bergerak menuju kasir.

"Berapa totalnya?" Tanya Olivier dengan datar.

"15.000 Dalant." Jawab si abang pemilik rumah makan dengan singkat. Olivier pun merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang disebut oleh pemilik rumah makan tersebut. Disodorkannya uang tersebut dan si pemilik rumah makan itu menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Olivier. Ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar rumah makan. Cahaya Lumen mulai menyengat seluruh tubuhnya, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan mulai berjalan tanpa tahu tujuannya.

"_Ngapain ya sekarang?" _Pikirnya dalam hati. Bingung karena berpikir dan mendapati dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, tiba-tiba ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Aphrodita seminggu lalu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai tersenyum walau disengat oleh panas cahaya Lumen dan wajahnya mengucurkan keringat.

"_Huaaah andai saja bisa semudah itu menghubungimu.."_ Lamunnya sambil tetap berjalan. Ia sedang membayangkan wajah cantik Grazier yang baru sekali ditemuinya itu walaupun tidak seberapa jelas.

"_Coba kalau kita sering bertemu, pasti wajahmu akan tergambar dengan jelas!"_ Tambahnya yang semakin menikmati lamunannya di siang bolong tersebut.

*Bruaagh

Tiba-tiba Berserker itu menabrak seseorang dan badannya terhempas jatuh. Orang yang ditabraknya mengulurkan tangannya ke Berserker malang itu, Olivier pun segera mencari tahu siapa orang itu dengan mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Kapten!" Olivier mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan penuh semangat lalu segera menggapai tangan yang diulurkan oleh rekan lamanya, Stann Lioncoir.

"Dapet tugas jaga hari ini?" Tanya Olivier sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian armornya yang kotor terkena pasir.

"Ahh ya gitulah. Seperti yang bisa kau lihat." Jawab mantan kaptennya dengan ramah.

"Gimana dengan kalian teman-teman? kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Olivier sambil memandang seluruh mantan rekan-rekannya di guild Elit.

"Jelas! Kami berburu seharian penuh dibantu Wakil Archon Geoffrey kemarin!" Celetuk Isain dengan senyum lebar.

"Akibatnya kami naik satu tingkat, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jorgy.

"Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja. Maaf nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa hari itu, Olivier.." Tambah Elsaria.

"Ahh.. yah aku baik-baik saja teman-teman.. Oh iya jika kalian sedang dalam waktu istirahat dan butuh segera kembali ke Benteng langsung saja nikmati waktu kalian, jangan hiraukan aku!" Jawab Olivier sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Sudahlah. jangan sok kuat kawan, tampaknya kau butuh teman saat ini." Tiba-tiba mantan rekannya yang berprofesi sebagai Hidden Soldier itu menepuk bahu kiri Olivier.

"Terimakasih atas simpatinya, Rienard. Namun sungguh aku nggak ingin mengganggu tugas kalian saat ini." Respon Olivier sambil meringis walaupun terlihat jelas senyum yang dibuatnya itu hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri belaka.

"Hentikan Olivier, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami istirahat saat ini! Itung-itung sekalian nostalgia laah." Celetuk Shannia.

"Ide bagus!" Sahut sang Kapten.

"Ayolah Olivier, sebagai mantan kaptenmu aku perintahkan kau buat ikut kami. Jangan khawatir, aku yang traktir!" Katanya Stann yang dengan lengannya yang mulai merangkul bahu mantan rekannya tersebut.

"T..tapi aku baru saja selesai makan kapten!" Tolak Olivier yang merasa tidak enak dengan Stann.

"Jangan khawatir jangan khawatir, beli saja makanan ringan yang tak bikin kenyang sesukamu." Balas sang Kapten yang berusaha 'mengobati' Olivier yang pastinya kesepian tiap harinya.

"Ayolah Olivier, aku memaksamu!" Teriak Isain mendukung Stann.

"Iya iya ayolah ikutlah." Kali ini seluruh mantan rekannya tersebut mulai melempar senyum ke arah Olivier, berharap agar ia merubah pikirannya.

"B.. baiklah kalau begitu!" Akhirnya Olivier pun menyerah dan menyetujui ide Shannia tersebut. Mereka bertujuh mulai berjalan bersamaan dan bergurau seperti dahulu saat mereka masih dalam satu tim.

##Di Sebuah Restoran di Markas Cora##

Sepasang kekasih sedang duduk sambil menikmati makanan super lezat sekaligus super mahal itu. Makanan tersebut dihidangkan dengan bagus dan mereka nampak menikmati hidangan tersebut dengan penuh sikap yang sopan, sebagaimana mestinya perilaku bangsa Cora.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" Tanya Tora terhadap Aphrodita.

"Sangat enak!" Jawab Aphrodita diselingi dengan senyumnya. Tora pun membalas senyuman itu dan mereka berdua melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan mewah itu mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ahhh aku kenyaang.." Celetuk sang lelaki yang menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai.

"Syukulah. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Aphrodita mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue setelah melontarkan pertanyaan ke tunangannya.

"Aku sudah pulih sepenuhnya sekarang, Aphrodita!" Jawab tunangannya dengan penuh semangat, badannya mulai ditegakkan kembali.

"Puji DECEM. Aku senang bahwa kamu pulih dengan cepat." Aphrodita menghempaskan nafas pertanda lega.

"Puji DECEM. Ah iya, bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat ke Ether? Aku ingin farming dan aku akan mengajak rekan-rekan guild. Kamu mau ikut kan?" Ajak Tora.

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya.." Jawab Aphrodita dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang! Kita bisa berangkat kapan saja." Ujar Tora yang sembari berusaha menggapai tangan tunangannya. Digenggamnya tangan tunangannya itu lalu dielusnya punggung tangan lembut Aphrodita dengan dengan ibu jari Tora. Kemudian Aphrodita menatap wajah tunangannya itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kurasa Ether adalah tempat yang bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana, Tora." Kata Aphrodita, wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Tora pun juga tersenyum mendengar kalimat persetujuan tunangannya tersebut. Lelaki itu mencium punggung tangan wanita di hadapannya lalu menatap wajah cantiknya dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum.

##Solus Settlement##

"Terima kasih makannya, Kapten!" Kata Olivier dengan suara lantang.

"Aku mengharapkan kau berterima kasih untuk hal yang lain, Major Olivier. Ah, bukan aku.. tapi kami." Sang Kapten membalas kalimat itu sambil menepuk pundak Olivier dan menoleh pada rekan-rekannya. Olivier pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke rekan-rekannya pada waktu masih satu tim dan berkata,

"Maaf.. Kalau gitu akan kuulangi. Terima kasih teman-teman atas waktunya. Kalian memang baik!"

"Kamu mengucapkannya dengan benar kali ini, Olivier." Kata Elsaria yang kemudian mendekati dan memeluk badan badan Olivier, disusul dengan Shannia dan.. Isain. Sedangkan Stann, Rienard dan Jorgy menjabat tangan Olivier dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman! Aku nggak tau harus bilang apa selain terima kasih." Ucap Olivier dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah nggak usah berlebihan, cupu! Berjanjilah kau bakal jadi lebih kuat walaupun nggak diperlakukan seperti anggota guild kehormatan, yang berburunya lebih gampang." Sahut Isain yang matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar kalian berdua." Mantan Kapten itu mulai mengingat masa-masa lalu tim 7 Souffle de Fire yang lengkap. Dirangkulnya Jorgy dan Rienard yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, lalu mereka berdua juga merangkul teman-temannya hingga melingkar dan merangkul badan satu sama lain.

"Kalau aja bisa kayak gini tiap hari.." Kata Shannia.

"Bakal ada waktunya kita gini lagi! Tunggu aja!" Sahut Rienard dengan penuh semangat.

"Tunggu aku teman-teman! Tunggu aku!" Tiba-tiba Olivier mengucapkan kalimat ini sekeras mungkin dan juga kesungguhan hatinya terkandung di dalamnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka membubarkan diri dan saling berpamitan satu sama lain. Mereka berenam bergerak menuju benteng, menjauhi tempat Olivier berdiri.

"_Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, teman-teman. Akan kulepaskan belenggu yang menahanku di tingkat 50 ini."_ Dibentuknya kepalan tangan dengan telapak tangan mungil Olivier, dan semakin lama semakin kuat kepalan tangan tersebut. Urat-urat mulai timbul di punggung tangannya. Wajahnya diangkat walaupun sinar Lumen yang cerah mengacaukan pandangannya kemudian ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah utara.

"_Ether.. kau akan kedatangan tamu besok!"_

##Markas Accretia Empire##

"Legion Sanctus meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan."

"Izin diberikan, silahkan memasuki ruangan."

*ckriiit

Sebuah pintu yang membatasi keberadaan kedua cyborg itu terbuka, dan salah satunya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Sebagai tuan rumah, sang Archon pun mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kursi. Tanpa basa-basi Sanctus mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa sebuah piringan kecil dan diambillah piringan kecil itu oleh sang Archon. Kemudian Archon menaruh piringan itu di alat pemutar piringan sehingga alat itu menampilkan tulisan-tulisan.

_[[[ Sanctus, Legion, Assaulter 55 ]]]_

_[[[ Lucian, Legion, Striker 55 ]]]_

_[[[ Reexv, Cohort, Mercenary 52 ]]]_

_[[[ Hanze, Cohort, Phantom Shadow 51 ]]]_

_[[[ Lvazsh, Primipillus, Scientist 50 ]]]_

_[[[ Sccatz, Manipel, Battle Leader 50 ]]]_

_[[[ Daisher, Primipillus, Punisher 48 ]]]_

_[[[ Lexxo, Manipel, Scientist 45 ]]]_

"Mengapa Lucian?" Tanya sang Archon setelah melihat data yang ditampilkan oleh alat pemutar piringan.

"Aku membutuhkannya sebagai _damage dealer_ dalam tim bentukanku, tuan. Ia sedang bebas tugas dalam waktu dekat ini." Anggota Tim Serang yang mengenakan armor dewan pengurus Accretia itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bukankah damagemu sudah lebih dari cukup?" Tanya Archon lebih dalam.

"Aku tipe jarak dekat. Aku membutuhkan _damage dealer_ dengan senjata jarak jauh dalam timku."

"Cukup jelas. Ini tiket untuk keberangkatanmu beserta timmu dan kau harus berangkat sebelum hari ini berakhir. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Sang Archon pun puas dengan penjelasan bawahannya sekarang.

"Baik." Sanctus pun berbalik badan lalu bergerak menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

*Krrrrt branggg

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan seorang anggota dewan berjabatan Tim Serang yang keluar dari dalamnya.

_"Let's see what you've got, Lucian.."_

* * *

><p>Updateeee hoorayyy setelah sekian lama tidak tersentuh akhirnya ngelanjutin juga :o<p>

Silahkan menikmati para pembaca sekalian! Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan.


End file.
